


Sacrifice

by Kuroi97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Kiyoshi Teppei & Kuroko Tetsuya brother, Kuroko's Harem, Multi, OOCness!, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi97/pseuds/Kuroi97
Summary: After winning agints Jabberwock team, Kuroko went home with happy smile. Much to his displeasure, when he wake up he found himself shirk......And since when his hair longer!!He will kill Aomine and Kise if this is one of their prank!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic~  
> Well, english is my second language soo sorry for error and grammar ^^

**Author POV**

Cheer sounded around the gym, everyone cheer for the winning team. Jabberwock team look in disbelieve and angst, as they turn away Kuroko call them much to their and other surprise he smiled to them.

"Let's play again sometimes, Nash-san" he extended his hands to the shocked Nash. 

Nash look at Kuroko face before he hufted and turned around

"Idiot" he said but not before ruffle Kuroko hair much to other shock and is that smile they see in his face.

Seeing the sudden change Akashi could only smile at the reaction of Nash and Kuroko

"He is something else is not he?" Oreshi Akashi ask his other self, Bokushi Akashi in his mind

"Hmm, well Tetsuya always extend our expectation after all" Bokushi said looking like he is not interest at all, but the smirk in his face betray his word

"Hahahahahahaha, you are right. Kuroko is really enigma" smiled Oreshi

"Yeah, If only I meet him first" the last part uttered so quietly by Bokushi making Oreshi shock at the sad smile in Bokushi face.

"You know... He is already forgive you" Bokushi look at Oresji with hard expression

"And that is his weakness, he is too nice" Bokushi look away with frown in his face.

"Someone will take advantages of him if he always like that" Bokushi continue, before Oreshi could reply, he felt a tug in his edge of shirt.

"... Akashi-kun, is there something wrong?" Speak of angel and he come, Kuroko appear in front of him with a frown marred in those doll like face though his face still blank Akashi can see concern swam in those two pole of beautiful sky blue eyes.

"No, everything is okay" seeing the frown deepened Akashi sigh 

"... is just that Bokushi , the other _me_ worried about you still not forgiving him" Akashi ignore the glare and threat that Bokushi give him in his mind.

Shocked by Akashi word, Kuroko hold Kaashi cheek and said in firm word

"I'm never blame you, akashi-kun. No one guilty in this. Don't blame yourself over this, overall I'm glad that I can see the other side of yours Akashi-kun. You always keep your composure and never let other see the other side of you. Yes, I'm shocked but I also happy even if I am sad about the drift in our team, I am glad to know the other Akashi-kun" smiling Kuroko, this shocked both Oreshi and especially Bokushi.

Akashi eyes turn to red and gold meaning Bokushi take a control. Loking at bluenette in front of him, he felt his heart beat fast.

"Tetsuya... I..."

Before Bokushi can said anything his cheek got pinched by Kuroko who now supported blank face

"But, I am mad at Akashi-kun because he always burden everything alone. Akashi-kun is smart but both of them can be idiot sometimes, we are friends aren't we? We will always be there for you no matter how far we are. And, akashi-kun if I caught or hear that you blame yourself once more time I will jab your ribs. Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun said I have strong jab" said Kuroko looking a little smug then let go of Akashi face much to the dissapointmed of both Akashi

"Tetsuya... You realise that you just outright call me idiot and threat me right?" Ask Bokushi Akashi, while Oreshi chukle at him.

"Hai... Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun said i am suicidal... can i hope my dead and punishment will be a quick and painless" said Kuroko blanky. 

A laugh bubble from Akashi making other look at them in both Shocked and scared after they see a gold in Akashi eyes meaning the other came out.

"Hmm.. how about this" without warning Akashi hug him and kiss his crpwned head making Kuroko blink and blush a little since he never have any affection like this before. Seeing the little blush adore the bluenette cheek Akashi gave a smug face and gold change to red, Bokushi shocked at Oreshi action though he not minded.

"I am sorry for my action Kuroko" said though other Akashi though he not mind it. 

The day went smoothly with both team having a feast in Kuroko parents house (more like mansion) since his grandma house is a little to far. Much to displeasure of other since Kuroko invite Jabberwock too, though they became a little kind to Kuroko only, they still jerk to other.

Kuroko sit on his bed, the other choice to stay over for the night. He take a frame picture of GoM and Momoi, Seirin Team, and Jabberwock along with Vorpal Sword that he take just now. Smiling he look again at GoM picture

'What would happen if they still together... If everything never change...' drift him off to sleep, don't get him wrong he love his current team is just that he wish that he could save the GoM before they lost their path when their still in Teiko.

'I hope to go back... but, in other side O don't want to lose Seirin Team they give me too much hope and light, especially Kagami-kun, coach, Hyuuga-senpai and Tepei-niisan (Kiyoshi gorce him to call him that much to displeasure of other since he not protest at all)' that was his last though before darkness claim him.

Morning came Kuroko stir in his sleep, waking up he fix his bed first before went to bathroom. He felt something different, but he just brush it off. Arrive at bathroom, he brush his teeth then wash his face. After he look at his reflection he blink once, he blink twice. 

There stood in front of him, his younger version when he is in Teiko though his lips is little pinker like cherry blossom, his eyeslash is long, his doe eyes became a little sharp but has soft edge. All in all, his face became more feminime... And his hair... his hair longer...

'I will kill Aomine-kun and Kise-kun if this is one of their prank' he though, he still calm. Then his hand went to his chest to check and he felt a rather two bulder and soft. His blank face turn to horror and he shriek.

'This is imposibble!!' He run out of the room to see that he ia not in his parents house but at his grandma house. Teiko uniform hanging in front of his wardrobe.

'No... Nonononononono... How... what... when..' he take the uniform and inspect it, a girl Teiko uniform. He heaved a sigh and look at his body. He pinch his cheek andd it hurt, and for the first time in long time Kuroko Tetsuya curse

'Fucking damn it wish' 

Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya wake up at first day of Teiko student, but there is one thing that change and that is... he is not his anymore but _her._

'... how do i bath then?' Kuroko though in horror.

* * *

 

 


	2. Akashi Seijuurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning agints Jabberwock team, Kuroko went home with happy smile. Much to his displeasure, when he wake up he found himself shirk...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And since when his hair longer!!  
> He will kill Aomine and Kise if this is one of their prank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic~  
> Well, english is my second language soo sorry for error and grammar ^^

** Kuroko POV **

One hours later, after so much hassle he finally finishing taking a bath and wearing uniform. He doesn't know that woman use many product to bath and how hard it is to put in their uniform, he felt uncomfortable wearing skirt. Somehow, he admire Momoi-san and Coach (Aida Riko) by putting this kind of treatment everyday along with his mother and grandma. He remember chatted something like ' ... Forgot what you see Tetsuya.' after taking bath. He felt guilty and committed a big crime somehow. Especially his girl body somehow same size like Momoi-san though a little smaller than her. He held a dread feeling as he scrub every part of his body so that it clean, somehow he wanted to kill himself.

"... What crime did I do in my past life that I must do this?" mumble him depressed, he see a make up in front of a mirror and paled

"Oh hell no! I will not use that, I already suffer enough by bathing and wearing this uniform. I won't put those thing. If I wake up as woman then I will became woman in my own way" huff Kuroko childishly and pouting. After he make sure that he already presentable and everything is already put in his bag he went down stair only to be meet with silence, he went to kitchen and see note there.

 

_ 'Dear Tetsuya~chan _

_ I am sorry dear, there is some urgent business in my hometown. I would come back 1 or 2 years. I am so sorry sweaty, I such teribbe Grandma to leave my cute and sweat granddaughter alone. Even after I promise not too. Your parents still in America. Once again, I am so sorry sweaty. _

_ Your beloved, grandma~ _

_ Note : Call this number if something hapend _

_ xxxx-xxxx-xxx' _

 

"*sigh* same as always, well at last Obaa-sama different from _them_. Well, at last I know that my name still the same. If it ever change then I would rather hang myself than doing this" said Kuroko softly since he is not hungry, he choice to  go to school earlier. Kuroko corrected that he is not he anymore but _She._

In school, after checking a class she surprise to see that she is not in same class like in her past time. But actually, she has been placed in same class with Akashi, Midorima and Kise. A sigh come out from her mouth as she walk to her class. Seeing that the class still empty, she take a back sit near window. After she sitting down, she began to pondering.

'Firstly, Why I am a girl instead of boy? Secondly, why I am placed here and not in Aomine -kun and Momoi-san class?' ponder her. She felt a little frightened actually, because of this whole change things. 

'Oh well, I hope this won't change anything... Right? But why there's nagging feeling that I cannot ignored, since the first time who I meet is Aomine-kun but if I meet Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, or Midorima-kun first will it change the bond between us... I hope not... Nonono... I must set it aside and think about it latter, right now I need to think how to change the GoM so that they won't became the way they are also I hope this time I can convince Haizaki-kun to bounded with the team. And there is other thing too do' she lost in though and after 10 minutes of thinking, she choice to read her novel while thinking a plot for her plan and this time she won't be leave behind.

** Author POV  **

Akashi walk alone in empty hall after checking where his class is. He began to think about his father who want him to be best at everything, he doesn't want to be puppet anymore. He is a little happy since, his father will be in Kyoto until he finish his Junior High at last he will try to enjoy the little freedom that he had right now.

"You should let me out, I will help you so that _Otou-sama_ won't treat you like a puppet anymore" mock the voice in his head, his momentary freedom and calmness destroy insteadly because of the voice in his mind. He walk to his class as he close his eyes to speak with _him_. After he close his eyes, there stand in front of him a boy identic like him only he has a red and gold as eyes instead of both red ruby eyes. The boy smirk with mocking smile and crazy calculative cold eyes.

"Shut up. I don't need your help, I'm absolute. I can do this alone" he answered, snort is the reply from other 

"Like how  _Otou-sama_ still can control your life even after you went away" 

"No he won't not, I will change that" narrowed the both ruby eyes Akahi making the other laugh but the sound is so cold and malicious.

"Yeah, right... You are the weakness and shame of Akashi family. Where you will be if I'm not here right now?" sneer the red and gold eyes Akashi, this make the other Akashi gritted his teeth.

"It would be more peaceful if you are gone" said both red eyes Akashi clammy, meanwhile red and gold eyes Akashi narrowed his eyes in coldness

"You will be nothing! That's why I am here" bark the red and gold eyes Akashi

"That-" before Akashi can answer the other, he felt he sit in something soft. A tap and a cough behind him making both Akashi surprise.

"I'm sorry could you please get up? You kind of heavy" deadpanned Kuroko while in her mind she is having little panic attack

'Oh no!! why i meet Akashi-kun first?' she though as Akashi quickly get up gracefully.

"I'm so sorry miss, it's seems that my attention is elsewhere" he said while smiling politely.

'Since when she is here?' ask both red eyes Akashi, forgetting their argument 

'Hmm.. Interesting, it's like she has a weak presence.' reply red and gold eyes Akashi

'You are not sensing her too?' ask both red eyes Akashi in surprise, the other twicth hearing that.

'Maybe, that's because you are talking to me, how idiot' mock red and gold eyes Akashi, 

'I am you, if I am idiot that's mean you are idiot too' sigh other Akashi, while the other just tsk.

"No, it's okay... I'm already used by not being noticed" said the girl blankly while looking at Akashi square in his eyes, as both Akashi notice the features of the girl.

The girl has smooth pale skin, along with long sky blue hair that curled at the end, doe sharp sky blue eyes, a button nose, small plum lips that has color of cherry blossom and petite body. (like picture bellow-but with Teiko uniform)

She passed as cute and beautiful girl actually, though both Akashi already seen many beautiful girl before, somehow this girl emitted different aura from every girl that both Akashi meet. This girl had blank face hiding all of her emotion that completed by calm, warm, and peaceful aura. Actually her aura is opposite of her face expression, the girl look at him in the eyes with blank face nothing of her emotion can he see in those pool of sky blue eyes. This actually shocked both Akashi, since this the first time a girl or woman see him in eyes without looking away, stuttered when talk to him or blush, except his dead mother. Her statement shocked Akashi actually.

"Hmm.. what do you mean by that miss?" he ask pleasantly, the girl look at him a glint of amusement cross her eyes as he ask her that though it gone as fast as it came. Or maybe it was just his imagination meanwhile, his other side suddenly became quite and calculative look also there is interest in that gold eyes.

"You will see it eventually later" the girl said knowingly. This irk both of Akashi, since both of them always know everything so be told like that making them annoyed at same time amused. Especially the knowing tone in the girl eyes and tone making his more curious, the both of Akashi even if they clash at each other they always like a challenge and this girl provide to be a challenge to them. Before he can said anything, the girl dismiss him to read her novel again. No spare glance, no name exchange but just blatantly dismiss him. Amusement and challenging by the act, he ask her again

"How do you know that miss?" ask him amused, and just like both of Akashi predicted the girl turn towards him then look at him in the eyes. She blink once then shrug and to their shocked she return her gaze back to book while answered

"A little bird told me" came a riddle answer from the girl

'Did she just ignore me again?' ask both red eyes Akashi to other, meanwhile the one who is being asked has smirk in his face and his gold eye glinted dangerously.

'Hmm, interesting. She is already exceeds our expectations of her in first meet. The girl is smart by her answer.' the other answered

'This would be good change of pace actually' agreeing both red eyes Akashi

"Well that little bird must be so amazing" said Akashi, the girl this time not look at him first but at window then look at him, her face still blank hiding every emotion that she may feel at the moment

"Not really, he kind of annoying" deadpanned the girl making Akashi raised his eyebrow in question but the girl not answered and just back to reading her book.

"You can sit you know, it's annoying for me to see my opponent look down on me" came a challenge word from the girl, now Akashi chuckle at her word. Meanwhile the other Akashi smirk grow wider. 

'Let me out' He demand to both red eyes Akashi making him raised his eyebrow at the demand 

'Why?' he reply

'This girl is interesting' Akashi with red and gold eyes step forward, the both red eyes Akashi shocked by the interest and demand caught in guard as red and gold eyes Akashi force him in and he come out.

"Is that a demand I hear?" ask a cold voice, both red eyes became a gold and red eyes as the owner of the body change the aura around them to more menacing and cold one. Something akin to demand and respect came out as full force telling Kuroko to be reckoned. 

Kuroko know that voice, she know who he is though she wonder as to why the other Akashi came out now and not latter when Murasakibara challenge him and him almost losing. Clamming herself in her mind, she look at the Akashi now. Red and gold eyes narrowed in calculative way as to accessing the other value, Kuroko actually never scared of the other Akashi to be exact since he always considered him as friend and human something that not invisible. Kuroko only respect him because of what his personality not of what he can do. 

"A stranger who make demand to other stranger is stupid don't you think? I merely state what I think" came a reply of Kuroko along with blank face and same like before she too look into his eyes and not look away at all. This make the gold and red eyes Akashi actually giddy to make other submit to him, he had been interest by the reply of the girl. Not giving full information but also give information at same time.

"Yeah, it is _merely_ a statement" Akashi closing the distance between them, they can feel a breath of each other but it not hinder them to look at each other face. She is pretty and her eyes is unique up close mused Akashi. His left hand reach her shoulder and held her in place while his right hand touch her right cheek. In more cold voice he said

"So, I will give you this warning since you seems to be interesting. The only ones who are allowed to look at me in the eye as we speak are those who serve me" the hold became harder

"Because since I am win I always right therefore I'm absolute" Kuroko could felt the bruise that coming in her left shoulder, she bite back a wince. The blank look in her eyes change to determination making Akashi surprise him, he can see burning fire in those beautiful sky blue orbs. Her right hand touch his left hand that still holding her left shoulder and to his second surprise her touch turn to hard hold n his left hands. He could felt strain in his left hands, the aura around her change though he cannot named it. And that's the first time he felt rush of adrenaline in his system.

"Nothing is absolute. Everything change, everything moves, everything revolves, everything flies and goes away ( _Firda Kahlo quotes_ ). So does is winning, people win and lose sometimes, people wrong and right sometimes and in those they learn, they grow, they develop to what they wanted to be not by what happen to them. There are many people that more strong and always win too more than you, this world not resolve only at you. I am serve person that I respect, those who can see the true in lie and lie in true. Someone serve another because of their will and not because by demand. Don't always see yourself as highest and invisible that make you impossible to reach, because nothing impossible in this world. If you do that, when you fall it would be harder for you to rise again." said the girl.

Silence envelop the world room, Akashi look in surprise and little put out by it. Meanwhile, the other Akashi seeing the weakened of the other state choice to make advantage of it to take control. Gold eyes change back to red, seeing the other change back to the original Akashi Kuroko then lessened her hold in other hand. Akashi let go of Kuroko cheek and take a distance between them but he still hold her shoulder not too tightly like before. 

Kuroko seeing the unreadable expression in other eyes let go of her hand that she place on Akashi hand, meanwhile Akashi has been feeling like he had been struck by something. Her word is run deeper than he though it would, it rendered him speechless and for the first time the red and gold Akashi has a look of lost, anger and confusion. 

"I am sorry for my act miss..." trailed off both red eyes Akashi as to break the silence. Kuroko eyes lost her fire as it change back to her blank face and her aura came to change like it was before making Akashi relief a little. Akashi doesn't even know when he is holding his breath, his mused got interrupted by the girl monotonous voice

"Is rude asking a girl name without offer your own name" chastise the girl to him making him blink twice, did the girl didn't know who he is he mused while the other Akashi tsk then chuckle 

"Oh right... Where is my manner, My name is Akashi Seijuurou. And you miss?" smiled pleasantly Akashi 

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you" bow Kuroko a little. This make Akashi bow too, the girl is interesting that what he can tell, she is different from other person. 

'Kuroko Tetsuya... Tetsuy, huh? I am going to make her submit to me' said red and gold Akashi who just came out from his state

'Hmm... You still not get with it?' ask both red eyes Akashi

'No...' the other then look away

'She has a strong word and excellent tongue lasing, huh? It struck us to the core... her word..' though Akashi to the one who look away

'It would be nice to get to know her' he continued, the only reply that he got is a grumble from the other.

As he look back to the girl who now going back to read, he smile a genuine one. Meanwhile, Kuroko think about what she just said. She knows that she is always tongue lasing like that but she always check it and keep it. Maybe, because of he is now a she that she got like that. But Kuroko cannot help the voice in his mind that saying because he is tired by the Generation of Miracle attitude and doesn't want the past to happen again, so he does that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading~  
> Comment and critic from any from is accepted ~


	3. Midorima Shintarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning agints Jabberwock team, Kuroko went home with happy smile. Much to his displeasure, when he wake up he found himself shirk...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And since when his hair longer!!  
> He will kill Aomine and Kise if this is one of their prank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic~  
> Well, english is my second language soo sorry for error and grammar ^^

**Author POV**

 

Ten minutes later, students started to fill the class. Kuroko used this chance to slip away to library so that she can calm her nerves. It appears that after her conversation with Akashi, the latter keep looking at her like a hawk trying to expose, decrypt, and placed her in category of something that she rather don't want to know.

It's not that the stare that make her nerves go wry, it just that the constant change of eyes from original to emperor and the mischievous, amusement, interest, and is that a  _awe_  in other eyes that make her uncomfortable. So as soon as Akashi attention went toward their new classmate that came to class and greet Akashi, she slip away using her misdirection. 

Meanwhile, Akashi who just finish with the greeting and all politely turn toward Kuroko chair only to see an air. He blink once, then twice, then thrice, as a realization came to him and the other him.

'.... She... she ditch us?' twitched the both red eyes Akashi

'Tsk, who won't if you keep acting like a stalker and looking at him like a hawk' sarcasm the other, who look as shock and annoyed as he is. The red eyes Akashi look at him with incredulous look 

'It's not my fault, she is interesting! It must because of you who kept wanting to take a control to talk to her. She must be scared because of you' demolish him making the red and gold eyes Akashi look at him with deadpanned stare

'If she scared with me, then Tetsuya won't held my gaze and crush my hand in her hard hold' scoff the red and gold eyes Akashi

'Well... If you not trying to threaten her then she won't went on defensive' defend the red eyes Akashi making the other snort

'If I didn't then we will not know the amusement that Tetsuya held' he shrug

'... Aren't you angry at her for opposing and blatantly defies you?' the red eyes Akashi ask while raising his eyebrow at his counterpart who fumed

'Who said that I am not?' scowl him 

'But, she is amusing that's why I decided to let her go until I can make her submit to me' he continue

'Hmm.. Not because you're speechless by her word?' tease the red eyes Akashi 

'Shut. Up!' growl the other

'Aren't you the same?' he continue

'... yeah maybe' smile sadly the red eyes Akashi, seeing the look on his counterpart the other Akashi huff in annoyence

'Are we going to wait her or hunt her down?' he ask making the red eyes Akashi out of his depression state after all the girl word cut him deeply too

'Aaa... Of course we are going to search Kuroko-chan' smiled him like a kid looking for christmas present

'About time, I wonder who will win in this cat and mouse game' the both Akashi eyes glint with the want to win this game, they both after all like challenge.

 **'Time to Hunt'**  said the both of them sadistically meanwhile on outside Akashi smiling too sweetly. 

 

**At Infirmary room~**

Kuroko feel shiver running her vain, it's like an instinct of predatory want to hunt her. She then remembered Akashi,

'Ahh... Of course...Akashi-kun must on his way to search me' she mused, meanwhile her companion looking at her with confused stare

"Are you cold?" ask the green haired and eyes Megane, Midorima Shintarou.

"Not that I care or anything, nannodayo" he continue hiding a blush that formed in his cheek, while Kuroko just shrug and continue compress a cold towel to his bruise cheek.

"No... I am just thinking that a beast on his way to capture or punish me. Well, I hope the former not the latter" Kuroko reply offhandedly making Midorima more confuse. But choice to ignore it as one of the weird thing about Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Well, Midorima-kun... It's seems that the bruise is already not look too bad. But, i don't know if it still hurt or not" Kuroko tilted her head, while MIdorima huff. It's not hurt anymore actually but the bluenette insisting to keep it compressed so that the bruise color not look too bad.

"No, it's not hurt anymore, nanodayo." sigh Midorima

"But, you shouldn't do that, nanodayo. What if you are hurt? You are to reckless" berated Midorima to Kuroko who keep blank face

"I'm sorry for my action. But, I don't like bully. So, my body move on it's own record" she nod then receive a light hit in the head courtesy of Midorima who look annoyed 

"You look not so sorry at all, nanodayo!! What if those senior not think of you as a ghost??!! What would you do if this turn to fight?!! I don't know if those senior is kind enough to not hurt the girl or not, but what if those senior do something unpleasant to you??!!! Don't step up without thinking the consecuension next time, nanodayo!!" came a lecture from mother hen Midorima Shintarou, this only make Kuroko sigh as she remembered the meeting that occurrence between her and the greenette.

_Flashback~_

_After getting away from Akashi, Kuroko wonder in hall to library only to hear a taunt of a senior toward familiar greenettte and a familiar item that should not be bough to school and the only one who bought that kind of thing to school._

_"... tch.... I will burn this thing, you damn it megane!!" said one of senior_

_"Who do you think you are?? lecturing us about what we can do or not, you green haired megane freak!!" said the other to kneeling Midorima who look pained because of the bruise in his cheek and helpless as the senior hold his lucky item_

_"Oha-asa never wrong, nanodayo!! Give me back my lucky item, you bastard!!" he snarl, the other senior that holding him down laugh at his misfortune_

_"Hahahahahahhahahha.... Let's see~ How about no~ I'm going to burn this and you will see that your horoscope is wrong!!! Because you know what, megane freak??!! That Oha-asa nothing but bullshit and you are in last place of luck for believing shit like that~"  said the senior that hold him down_

_"It seems that your Oha-asa is wrong because no one will help you in this situation and you have no luck at all!!"  laugh the one that held his lucky item, a barbie doll_

_"No!! Let me go damn it!!" struggle Midorima as he watch the senior light up his lightning and sadist look cross the senior face_

_'No!! Oha-Asa said Cancer is rank first in luck. But, Oha-Asa also said that Cancer will receive a little misfortune that will bought a luck... But what does it mean??!! If this the misfortune then where's the luck!!' Midorima though frustrated look in his face as he watch the senior nearer his lucky item towards lightning. As Midorima pray for a miracle so that his lucky item can be saved, out of nowhere a bucket of water is being throw towards the senior who had his lucky item. The lightning is extinguish_   _as impact of the water, the senior who is surprised by the sudden water throw to him let go his lucky item and look at everywhere to find the source and must to his surprise nothing there._

_"Whoever you are come out, coward!!!" he bark_

_"Ji, you okay? Who the hell you are come out!! Show your face!!" shout the other senior to the one who holding his lucky item before (or know as Ji). There is no sound or anything at all until soft, monotonous cold voice of a girl sounding around them making a shiver running through their vein in fear._

_"You should not do that, that's not nice" the girl voice said, but there is no one there_

_"S-sh-show yourself" said Ji as the other start baking away including the one that holding Midorima. Then, a hand perched to Ji shoulder and tap him. The other look at hand already screamed and run away leaving Ji and Midorima._

_"I'm here, that's not nice" said a girl in his back looking as pale as ghost with her soft, monotonous cold voice and anger face making her look scarier. Ji face look pale and he fainted in his place meanwhile Midorima looking like he wanted to pee himself. Kuroko look at the fainted senior in front of her with confused face as she blink once, twice then thrice before sigh_

_".... Why he is fainted?" asked Kuroko to Midorima that realize Kuroko is not ghost after seeing her feet touch the ground and not fly. Midorima could only blink, face still pale because of scare and with more composed form he said_

_"h-he though that you are a ghost, nanodayo" he said still looking at the girl that pout and tilted her head_

_"But I'm not" she sigh again then pick Midorima barbie doll and step toward him. Her free hand stuck out to help Midorima stand up, her act making him surprise this is the first time someone stuck out their hand to help him. Most people think he is weird and doesn't want to came close to him or the worse cash their started to bully him._

_Looking at the girl with sky blue eyes and hair that completed perfectly with her complexion, he hesitantly reach his hand toward the girl hand. Kuroko help Midorima to stand on his own. Midorima look at Kuroko for minutes before huff and look away muttered_

_"Thank you, nanodayo... It..It's not like I need help" he said while tip of his ear looking red form embarrassment, Kuroko just hum in knowledge_

_"You're Welcome... I know that you can do that... Here this is yours aren't it?" shrug Kuroko then give Midorima his lucky item all the way her blank look still intact, Midorima looking a little uncomfortable because he cannot see the girl emotion at all._

_'She will laugh at me after this' he conclude since all of girls usually laugh at him because his lucky item as he waited for her to laugh, but it never come the girl just turn around and walk towards the fainted senior. Then she look at him in the eyes while face still blank._

_"We need to bough him to infirmary also to treat the bruise on your cheek."  she said blankly then pointed to his bruised cheek, the word making him blink_

_""she.. she doesn't laugh?" he ask more to himself but Kuroko hear him and blink_

_"What's funny that I must laugh?"  she ask confused, Midorima realize that he utter it out loud looking away_

_"I-It's nothing, nanodayo" he huff and Kuroko only hum while trying to lift the senior up making Midorima blink in surprise, Midorima look that the girl examine her features_

_'Sh-She is so fragile, nanodayo!! She cannot lift him up!!' he though and before he can said anything Kuroko already lift the senior up by his hand albeit the senior look like dagling in her hold while her foot trembling because of the burden of the senior. The image look like a new born baby deer, Kuroko eyes showed determination making Midorima look in surprise that the first emotion that he see in the girl eyes._

_'It.. It perfect for her (he mean the emotion)...' he though as Kuroko stumble and ready to fall along with the senior Midorima caught her in time along with senior body_

_"I-I-I will help, nanodayo... It's not like I care that you stumble because of him, nanodayo!! It only because I also need to go to infirmary, nanodayo" he tsunderely said, while Midorima looking away with lifting senior body so that the burden is more to his own. He not see the smile nor the warm look that Kuroko sent to him. Both of them then bought the senior to infirmary with Midorima keep telling to Kuroko that she doesn't have to lift the senior and left it to him in tsundere way only for Kuroko to stubbornly refuse making Midorima annoyed at her stubbornness._

_After lay the senior down to one of the bed, Kuroko tend Midorima much to the embarrassment of the latter. Midorima also ask if she is the one who throw water on senior and Kuroko only nod making irk mark appear in Midorima vein and he process to scold her recklessness._

_End Flashback~_

 

".... Do you understand, Kuroko?" ask Midorima who finished his lecture to Kuroko who only nod without any emotion

"Yes, next time before I step up I'll think about the consequestion if I am not forget" Kuroko said and Midorima hit her head again for third time that day. Midorima sigh, 

'it's not use to speak like that to her, she is as stubborn as a bull' he though then sigh again

"Midorima-kun if you sigh too much you will old faster" she bluntly said

"No, I won't, nanodayo!! Where do you hear something like that anyway? It's-It's not that I care about anything, nanodayo" he said

"Hmm... the house wive around my grandma house always said that" Kuroko answer making Midorima deadpanned

'.... Well, I don't expect that. Is this what Oha-Asa mean by meeting with luck? but what is luck about this meeting' ponder Midorima 

"Hey, Kuroko" he said as the both of them out of the infirmary, the girl look at him in question

"Yeah, Midorima-kun?"

"Why you help me?" Midorima ask bluntly without beating around the bush

'Midorima-kun always straight to the point when he ask something' Kuroko though

"Why not? I already told you that I don't like bully aren't I" Kuroko shrug

"*sigh* You know that's not what I mean..." He look away from her sadness apparent in his green eyes as he whisper softly

"People tend to avoid me, because they though that I'm weird or stuck up." Kuroko stop in her track and look at Midorima that also stopped but not look in her eyes

"Hmm... That's right, Midorima-kun is weird" she said making Midorima shoulders slump in defeat and hurt in his face though he tried to hide it,

'see.. she also though me weird... actually, the senior is right.. I'm weird.. no one would befriend with someone like me' sigh Midorima before he can reply anything to Kuroko, she continue speak

"But, I don't think that's a bad thing. Midorima-kun maybe weird but so does everyone else and that's what make him unique. Also, I don't think that Midorima-kun bad because of that, since Midorima-kun also help me bought senior to infirmary and he take all of the burden by carrying senior to himself, right? I don't think person who help other people that bully him before is bad. I think that's coolof you Midorima-kun, well you can just walk away and not help but you not do that. And that's what I admire of you. Also, I don't know anything about luck or all. For me Luck is not in our hands, but decision is in our hands. Our decision can make luck, but our luck never can make decision. So, Always trust yourself. Midorima-kun maybe believe in all of those luck, but he also the one that make the decision that make that luck happen. It meant that Midorima-kun believe in himself and that's pretty admirable of him. To believe with what you believe and still believe even others people mock you that's strong of you Midorima-kun" smiling Kuroko.

Speechless beyond believe is what Midorima feel at the moment, he felt like he want to cry. This is the first time someone told him something like that, the first time someone help him without any other meaning. The first time a girl told him that he is cool. The first time someone told him that he is strong and admirable, even if Kuroko not believe with what he believe but he respect his believe. And most of all the first girl to smile at him despite his tsundere nature, his cold demeanor that he show when he chat in infirmary and his weirdness. Midorima see Kuroko in new light now, 

'Smile suited her expression... I.. I want to know more about her'

"Ah.. Also, because I want to befriend with Midorima-kun if he want, though if he doesn't want too then I will keep asking him. My friend said that I'm persistent if I want something after all" Kuroko continue a blank look replace the smile before. Bushing a little while looking away he said

"Wh-whatever you want" but Kuroko can see smile in his mouth

"Okay then, from now on Midorima-kun is my friend. If someone bother Midorima-kun, Midorima-kun can told me" Kuroko said confidently making Midorima aghast

"Is should be other way around, idiot!! I am the guy here, I should be the one that protect you, nanodayo" protest Midorima forgetting his tsundere because of Kuroko embarashing word

"But... I can protect myself and you... Look at this gun" said Kuroko while showing muscle in his arms that... no seen at all. Irk mark appear in idorima forehead for fourth time hit hit lightly Kuroko head

"There's no any!! *sigh* Do you always do that?" ask Midorima looking at Kuroko supiciously

"Doing what, Midorima-kun?" ask Kuroko innocently

"Don't act innocent like that Kuroko!! You know what I mean!! Do you always act recklessly like that to defend someone from bully?" 

"Hmm.. I don't like bully" Kuroko pout

"So. You. Did.." gritted Midorima to Kuroko who still make an innocent face of a baby who doesn't do anything wrong. Before Midorima can lecture Kuroko again, a dark aura appear behind the pair, this make Midorima look at the back only to find red haired boy with red eyes and did the boy left eye flash gold? Midorima though. The boy then speak

"Kuroko-chan, here you are... I happen to hear you talk with this guy about act recklessly to defend someone from bully... Do you happen to know what it is, hmm?" Akashi smile get bigger. Both him and his other self went around the school to find Kuroko, the both of them happy and fire up because Kuroko is so hard to find. For the first time they are happy and wanting to win and recognize by Kuroko appear in both of them. So, imagine both Akashi surprise when they almost give up searching they found Kuroko walking with green haired boy with matching green eyes with megane talking about her reckless act to defend who know who from bully... Bully... 

Akashi dead tired from searching her, only to find her defend other from bully without any though of her own self can also be danger. Ohh... He is impressed alright but that came last because right now he felt the big urge to find the bully and rip them apart. Apparently, the girl seems to be not care at all if herself in danger And that what irk the both Akashi, after all they still not success figuring her out and make her recognize or submit to them.

Meanwhile, Midorima look scared as hell and Kuroko still not turn around  to look at Akashi.

"So... Plan to explain me what happen, Te-tsu-ya~?" sing song the now red and gold Akashi, this make Midorima blink his eyes in surprise and scared. He know this kind of symptom of course, after all his dream is to became a doctor and his father always speak to him about his patient that have this kind of disorder... a split personality disorder.. A scary one... Gulping Midorima look at the guy who still stare at Kuroko back, and the said girl gulp in her mind and mutter 

"Uh oh... the devil came, damn it" this make the tense aura there lessen and Midorima can breath again. Meanwhile, Akashi blink as Kuroko look at him in the eyes without any emotion or anything that can make him read her. Akashi eyes glint dangerously though amusement apparent his mismatched eyes. And before he can comment of Kuroko word, she beat him to it

"Ah... Akashi-kun, it's seems that you found me. Good Job" Kuroko said emotionlessly making both Akashi and Midorima sweet drop at her attempt to change the subject

"Thank you, Tetsuya. So, care to explain the story?" he ask smiling dangerously but he is impress by her choice to talk first, move first to change then defeat that's one of his strategy in shougi after all.

"Are you okay, Akashi-kun.. You look tired, how about we all go to class to rest" said Kuroko innocently, Akashi then step forward to them

"Hmm... I perfectly fine, Tetsuya. How about we talk about your foolish and reckless action that this guy said about you defend someone when you, yourself defenseless, hmm" Akashi said after he is three foot away from the pair

"Ah... That's rude assumption Akashi-kun, I'm not defenseless I could have suddenly gained a super power or there will be a meteor fall in nearby making me win" said Kuroko and Midorima also Akashi try so hard to remind they self that this is a girl, they cannot strangled her so that she has some sense of self prevention. _No matter how tempting it is_. 

"Also, this guy name is Midorima Shintarou. Midorima-kun this is Akashi-kun, Akashi Seijuurou. He might look like devil now, but he has soft side too actually he same like you. A mother hen" Kuroko bluntly said now both of them hit her head though lightly.

"Ow... It's hurt you know... You cannot hit woman like that or you will never get girlfriend" said Kuroko but her face is blank not showed he hurt at all

"I'm not mother hen, nanodayo!!" he growl softly

"Tetsuya, I'm hurt... I'm not look like a devil, but I'm the one" Akashi said looking amused. This making Midorima chocked scared by the proclamation.

"Stop that Akashi-kun... Midorima-kun look scared" reply Kuroko

"I-I'm not scared, nanodayo!!" Midorima shout even if he is stuttered a little

"Heh, You not scared huh?" maniac glint cross Akashi eyes as he look at Midorima who gulp. 

"I-I.." Midorima too scared to said anything so Kuroko do something reasonable in this situation, she jab Akahsi rib making him look at her

"Te-Tetsuya.. you.." and just like that red and gold eyes change to both red. After composing himself, Akashi stand again looking sorry

"I'm so sorry about that, Midorima-san... Also, Kuroko-chan that actually hurt" said the kind Akashi offering Midorima apologize smile and Kuroko chuckle. The aura change to comfortable one again.

"It meaning to hurt, Akashi-kun" deadpanned Kuroko making Akashi shrug.

"Midorima-kun... This is the soft side that I tell you about" Kuroko said pointed at Akashi while looking at Midorima

"*Sigh* I'm sorry about my act before, it is really rude of me. And Kuroko-chan stop saying that even if it funny" smiled Akashi

"Uugh... I-It's okay, nanodayo... It's not like I care about anything.. Akashi-san is it?" Midorima push his glasses that slackens

"Ah.. Just call me Akashi, -san make me old" Akashi said friendly

"Okay... You can also call me Midorima, -san is used for my father.... Is not like I care of what you call me, nanodayo" he look away. 

"Hmm.. Okay then, Midorima. Aah, also please keep what you see before to yourself. After all, it will be problem if other people find out about him" said Akashi but it's more like demand. Kuroko and Midorima now about who he talk about, Midorima nod while muttering his tsudere phase meanwhile Kuroko only shrug and said

"Akashi-kun is Akashi-kun" this successfully making both Akashi smile and surprise.

"Let's go to classroom already, since we finished the introduction already" nod Kuroko turn around toward class only to be stopped by Akashi

"Hmm... But, we still not finishing the problem about you and your reckless action. Also, I'm still not hear the full story about it~ What do you said, Midorima?" Akashi smile winded seeing a nod from Midorima and Kuroko face who paled a little.

"I think it's good idea. From the way you talk I think you can convice her to be more aware of danger and not act reckless again, nanodayo" Midorima said with glint in his eyes. Kuroko still have blank face look at both of them and think

'Uh Oh... Curse my luck... why I must faced with two mother hen, i did rather hug Kise-kun-wait i take that back. Kise-kun energy and thta sparkle also dead hug is worst than all of this. Why just why? Aren't I became a girl already enough and short one at that..' though Kuroko while sigh softly and waited for the lecture, 

'why cannot he born as super hero' that's what she though, before she berated by both Akashi and Midorima, the future mother hen aside of Kagami.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading~  
> Comment and critic from any from is accepted ~


	4. Kise Ryouta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning agints Jabberwock team, Kuroko went home with happy smile. Much to his displeasure, when he wake up he found himself shirk...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And since when his hair longer!!  
> He will kill Aomine and Kise if this is one of their prank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic~  
> Well, english is my second language soo sorry for error and grammar ^^

**Author POV**

Kuroko saved by bell so she doesn’t need to listen to long lecture of Akashi and Midorima, much to the displeasure of the both males and the relief of the girl.

“…. So, I’m going to take attendace now” said the teacher after explaining the curriculum and etc.

“… Akashi Seinuurou”

“Here” said Akashi looking at the teacher

“Kuroko Tetsuya” no one answer, the teacher then try to call Kuroko again

“Kuroko Tetsuya” still no answer, both Midorima and Akashi turn to look at Kuroko but seeing nothing but air. This make the both of them widened their eyes.

‘Wh-where is she, nanodayo?!!!’ shout Midorima in his mind while looking around, the same can be said with Akashi. Both original and emperor looking around to search for their female company.

“Hmm… It’s seem that Kuroko is not here today. That attitude is really a wr-“ before the teacher mark Kuroko name, soft voice answer making all students and teacher scream scared, except Akashi who flinch a little and Midorima that holding his heart with horror stricken face.

“Sensei, I'm here”

“Wh-what??!!! Since when you are here!!” shout the teacher to Kuroko

“GHOST!!!” said few girls and boys

“AAHHH!! SINCE WHEN SHE IS THERE!!” said the other

“PLEASE DON’T TAKE MY LIVE I’M PROMISE TO BE GOOD PERSON” said the some deliquents. Kuroko would laugh at them really, especially at Akashi face that said ‘Since when you there, why I’m not noticed you’ and Midorima face that screamed ‘When you get there!!! Damn it Kuroko, you want to kill me!!’, but as funny as it is she just keep her poker face.

“I am already here since the beginning” As Kuroko remember, her other homeroom teacher scold her because of her not answering, so before that could happen to Kuroko, she said again

“I have been answering the call since the first time sensei call me. But, you not hear me and ignore me.” Her answer making teacher widened his eyes because of his ignorance and look at Kuroko apologetically. After that Kuroko went back to her sit, the other student already not notice her again except two males.

Midorima and Akashi stare at Kuroko with look that saying ‘So, you really have weak presence’ Though the latter express it in more awareness. Kuroko just gave nod to Midorima and give ghost smile and knowing look to Akashi who twitched at the cockiness that the girl displaying.

Meanwhile, the both red eyes Akashi look amused and awe, the other Akashi took it with sadistical grin and grunt of challenge. When, Kuroko sit door burst open to reveal no other than Kise Ryouta in his glory looking tired.

Kise apologize to teacher for his lateness, making the teacher lecture him and all girls except Kuroko look at him with hearts in their eyes, meanwhile all guys look at him with hatred, except Midorima and Akashi who still looking at Kuroko.

After the commotion Kise sit in front of Kuroko, meanwhile Kuroko can just sigh at her luck. Kise in front of her, her right sit is Akashi in front of Akashi is Midorima that make him beside Kise. And as she hope nothing bad would happen, teacher just happen to make the four of them as a group for history lesson.

Akashi look like he had winning a lottery while looking at Kuroko and Midorima only shrug but grumble in annoyence. Akashi bought the chair and desk near Kuroko, and Midorima near Kise. Kise look at them with bright smile,

“Hi~ So you must be my group, huh~” Kise waved energetically while Midorima eyes twitch in annoyance and Akashi just look amused in Midorima reaction and Kise personality. Kise then turned his chair to back and looking around for his four members

“Hmm… It seems that we still need one member since the Kuroko Tetsuya kid is not here” he said while looking at all his classmate already make group. Midorima raised his eyebrow at Kise statement and want to retort, but before he can do that a girl with her three unbuttoned top uniform revealing her cleavage, sharp manicured nails, hair that blenched to blond and face with too much make up walked to them with what appear to be seductive look and her hand pressed to her chest.

‘Uh Oh… shit’ curse Kise in his mind while Midorima looking disgusted and Akashi appear to be calm though he want to puke right at the moment.

“Hi, Ryouta~ I hear that you group need one more member, since one of your member not here at the moment~ I think I am available to join” she purr and failed at that job, making Midorima gag at her, Kise flinch and Akashi twitch to discipline this kind creature.

“A-ah… T-that is-“

“I’m sorry but I’m already here since the beginning” Kuroko decided to speak, she watch the interaction that happen and though it was interesting with the look Midorima, Akashi and Kise look who wanted neither strangle the girl or kill their self at the moment.

So, decided pity for the three males she spoke up. Much to Kise and the girl shock since both of them scream making all students and teacher in class look at them while Midorima and Akashi flinch but sigh in relief.

“W-W-who are you??!!/Since when you here!!!” shout Kise and the girl toward amused Kuroko. Akashi look at Kuroko then though

‘I’m not notice her again’ he flinch in his mind

‘Tch… That’s because you are weak’ mock his counterpart making Akashi sweet drop

‘You also not notice her too, aren’t you?’ silent and grumble it’s what he hear from his counterpart who turned away from him

Midorima cleared his throat and look at Kuroko with relief

“Her name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nanodayo. She is our fourth member. That's what I want to said before I was being interupted before, nanodayo” he said and nod at Kuroko who nod back

“Wh-what??!! That’s imposible!! I think  ** _this girl_**  is saying fals-“

“I’m sorry, Taniya-san. Like Midorima said, Kuroko-chan here is our fourth member she is already here since the beginning.” Cut Akashi doesn’t want to hear another rubbish from the slu- the girl he remind himself, making his other self nort

“Bu-But you must be mistake-“ that word trigger something in Akashi, the air in classroom drop immediately making all people there froze in fear meanwhile Kuroko just look in amusement

Akashi feel like he want to tore the girl right there, he doesn’t like it when someone told him that he is wrong, especially someone that not interest him even a bit.

Before red eyes change to gold , Kuroko speak with emotionless voice and blank face

“Akashi-kun you look like  _oni_  (demon) now, stop it before you make the whole class fainted in fear. Though it funny but that won’t be good since you will go in prison after that”

Akashi that hear it, turn toward Kuroko so fast that Kuroko, Midorima and Kise though he would break his head. Akashi deadpanned at Kuroko who raised her eyebrow at him, Akashi give amusement smirk and class became normal again.

As the class became normal again, both red eyes Akashi look at Kuroko with amusement in his eyes. Kise look at Kuroko with akin to respect since she success stopping the demon (in his eyes) from lasing out while Midorima look at Kuroko with appreciate look. The girl look at Kuroko with something hate and jealousy and before she can said anything Akashi turn to her

‘leave now’ order Akashi in his stare making the girl scramble in fear.

“*cough* Kuroko, you should said something so that people can notice you” Midorima demolish Kuroko who sigh "Not that I care or anything, nanodayo" he add.

“If I did, then I won’t see an interesting reaction from you and Akashi-kun. I even record and take pic of you guys reaction” she said bluntly making Midorima choked and Akashi look at her while close eye-smiling

“W-WHAT?!!! Erase that now, nanodayo!!” Midorima said in dread forgetting his tsudereness

“Kuroko-chan, please give me your phone” holding out his arm to Kuroko who look at the both of them in deadpanned

“But, I already send it to my friends email and erase it from my phone, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun” she said innocently making the both of Midorima and Akashi twitch in annoyance and embarrassment. Kise look at the interaction of his group members feeling a twig of jealousy, he never has a friend that close to him without wanting anything from him after all.

Kuroko just ignore both Midorima and Akashi to turn to look at Kise

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya as I already been introduced before, the red haired one is Akashi Seijuurou. Ah, don’t worry about him, he may look scary but he is kind. The green haired name is MIdorima Shintarou, he may said hurtful thing but that only because he is tsundere and strict when actually he is very kind and have soft heart. Also both of them can be very mother hen. So I guess you be careful about it” Kuroko explained successfully making Midorima look at him in horror and Akashi twitched in both amusement and anger

“A-ah… My name is Kise Ryouta, desu~ Nice too meet you, Kuroko-san, Midorima-san, and Akashi-san” Kise said in bright smile, he not use –cchi because he doesn’t now about they personally

“Hn, nice to meet you. Not that I want to meet you or anything. Also, KUROKO!! Don’t just blurted out something embarrassing like that, nanodayo!! Also, I’m not tsudere nor I and Akashi is mother hen, nanodayo” scold Midorima to Kuroko but Kise can see Midorima eyes soften when talking to the girl

“Like a wise, Kise. What Midorima said is right, Kuroko-chan, except the tsudere part” tease Akashi making Midorima look at him but Akashi just give him a smile that said 'I am wrong?' those resulted to Midorima just grumble 

"You guys is really good friends, desu" blurted out Kise, realizing he just said that out loud he claps his mouth and look at the shocked faces of his member.

"N-No!! W-who are-" stammered Midorima but he got cut out by Kuroko

"Yes, yes we are" Kuroko smile softly and looking at Midorima who blush and Akashi who has soft smile in his face

"Even though, we only now just hours ago. Well, what can I said. Midorima and me get along because we have a troublesome person here" tease Akashi and looking at Kuroko who pout a little though Akashi see it and that make both Akashi look satisfied somehow. Midorima hear that just nod his head while agreeing.

"I'm not troublesome" whisper Kuroko but of course Midorima and Akashi hear it and look at her with 'Like I belief it' making Kuroko sigh

"Ehhhh... I though the three of you already know each other before enter Teiko Academy, desu" exclaim Kise surprise

"No, we not, nanodaayo" huff Midorima looking at Kise, without Kise and Midorima know a sadness flash in Kuroko eyes this noticed by Akashi. But he keep quiet about it, since the sadness gone as fast as it come.

After that, they both went to their project. And it finished with Kise defeated face, Kuroko blank look, Midorima scold at Kise and Akashi who look amused at whole ordeal. Truth to be told, Kise have though that his female member-Kuroko Tetsuya, he remind himself- would protest or flirt with him. But no, she not even spare him a glance or those loving receipt girl give him. She appear to be calm and can put up with Midorima harsh word and Akashi constant demand with her own blunt comment.

 

**Kise POV**

He run from  his fansgirl, it appear that as soon as the break bell rang all of his fansgirl sought him out, much to his displeasure since he wanted to talk with trio more because he though the three of them as interesting.

'AAHHH.... Where do I must hide....' panicky he though, suddenly hand grab him and puss him to one of empty room before he could scream, soft hand covered his mouth and soft monotonous voice rang in his ear.

"Kise-kun, please don't scream or they would found us"

'This voice...' trailing his ear to the person who holding him

'KUROKO!!!'he scream in his ind

'B-bu-but, what is she doing here!!' he confusedly though then his eyes went wide

'D-don't tell me, all of that just act before she get me and-' his though cut off short when Kuroko let go of his mouth

"Are you okay, Kise-kun?" she ask face still blank. After taking deep breath Kise look at Kuroko with big smile

"Of course I am, Kuroko-san!!! But, what are we doing here? Why you bought me here?" he ask confusedly while thinking that he is dissapoint because Kuroko same like other girl. He waited her proclaim of love, much to his shock Kuroko just give him a deadpanned stare

"Kise-kun, please stop smiling if you don't want to do it. Also,  bought you here because you like a puppy that chased by a bunch of lion" hearing the blunt answer from Kuroko making him twitched in annoyed and scare

"P-PUPPY!! That's mean, Kuroko-san!! I'm not puppy" he exclaim still keep his fake smile intact and avert the conversation

"But you look like one" Kuroko raised her eyebrow to see Kise twitch

"No..no I'm not" gritted Kise with annoyed face realizing his mistake he tried covered it with a bright smile

"See.. It's not that hard right?" said Kuroko making Kise blink in confusion

"Huh?" 

"If you don't like something you can said it like before and you don't have to smile all the time. When you don't want too then don't" Kuroko said, her word make him angry

'What does she know??!!' he though

"I'm sorry Kuroko-san. But I really didn't know about what you are talking about" he smiling even though he gritted little

"Hm.. really?"

"Yes, I'm really grateful that you save me before. It's seems that my fansgirl is already far away. Excuse me, then" he said walking to the door

"Aren't you tired?" Kuroko ask making him stop in his track

"You keep smiling when you don't want too, aren't you tired of the same rou-"

"SHUT UP!!" snap him then turned around toward Kuroko, rage blaze in his gold eyes as he hold her shoulders. 

'Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. What does she know?? She know nothing about me!! How dare she' Kise though

"Shut Up, It's not your business if I wore a fake smile or not. You don't know anything about me!! It's disgusting, people like you who never experience hard thing in live!! You don't know anything about myself. So shut up and stop talking!!" He ranged, seeing shock look in Kuroko face making him sigh. Kise then walk away,

"... I know how it feel" He hear Kuroko whisper that but he is too angry to listen. He walk away, but if he turn around he can see sad smile and tear in Kuroko face. Later he would think about what the girl is talking about.

 

**Author POV**

After the talk with Kise, Kuroko walk back to Midorima and Akashi. Both males seeing her wanted to remind her about run off without telling them is dangerous. But seeing teh trouble look and her sad face, they choice to shut up. The three of them sit below cherry blossom tree, Midorima and Akashi chatted while Kuroko look space out making both of them worried.

"Okay. Stop this, Kuroko!! It's getting annoying!" shout Midorima and poited at Kuroko who blinked at him

"Hmm... What do you mean, Midorima-kun?" confusedly Kuroko ask

"Kuroko-chan, you have been sighing for twelve time since you return from who know where. What's wrong?" ask Akashi looking at her. Akashi doesn't know why he felt so concerned about the girl, though he think maybe that's because he never have female friends before.

"Hm... Nothing wrong, Akashi-kun, mIdroima-kun" seeing the disbelieve face from her companions, Kuroko sigh

".. It's just that I think that I made someone hurt and mad at me" she said

".." the both Akashi and Midorima blinked at that, they not expected that

"Aren't we already told you not be reckless, nanodayo??" berated Midorima

"I know is just that..." Kuroko look down at her lap

"Kuroko-chan, if you said something wrong then you just need to apologize" Akashi smile softly to the girl making her look at him

"After all, it's not you attention? Also, you must have a right reason to said that right?" he continue

"Akashi right, Kuroko. Though if everything not goes smoothly, Akashi and I will back you up. After all, that's friends what is for right, nanodayo" Midorima sentence making AKashi and Kuroko look at him

"Wahh.. Midorima-kun... You actually care" state Kuroko 

"Good job, Midorima. I'm proud that you can finally saying your feeling" Akashi join with Kuroko this make Midorima blush and his tsuderness came out

"Wh-what?!!! It's not like I care or anything, nanodayo!! and Akashi what's that supposed to be?? You also know how reckless and trouble magnet Kuroko is!! Even we only know her for couple hours ago. And with her weak presence she bond to be center of trouble" mumble Midorima in denial making Akashi chuckle in amusement and Kuroko deadppanned

"... And just like that you ruined the moment" sigh Kuroko

"WHAT MOMENT, NANODAYO!!" Midorima hit Kuroko head lightly and Akashi watch in amusement. Akashi never had friends before so this kind of interaction somehow warm him. Actually, he felt like he already know Kuroko and Midorima for long time but he burst it aside while his other counterpart watching shake his head in childish action that Kuroko and Midorima display

'It seems that Kuroko-chan is already happy again' he said to his other counterpart

'Tch.. Like I care about it' replying his other counterpart but he can see relief in his eyes even a little bit of it.

"Well, Midorima and here I though that you already grow up" join Akashi in the tease. 

The break passed smoothly with Midorima and Akashi who keep feeding her a food, a tease for Midorima from both Akashi and Kuroko also a scold from Midorima and Akashi to Kuroko. Kuroko excuse herself after they eat, Akashi and Midorima back to class not before telling Kuroko to be careful which she grumble about not being kid anymore much to amusement of both of them.

In her walk, she see Kise in school garden. 

"Kise-kun" Kuroko greet making Kise jump and shriek in surprise. Kise turn around to find Kuroko holding his heart he said

"Don't do that Kuroko-san!! You almost making me have heart attack" he said 

"I'm sorry" reply Kuroko without any remorse. Silent came, Kise look anywhere except Kuroko. Now, Kise anger is already died out. He realize that he said something hurtful to a girl not that he care or anything. But, his mother always taught him to be polite to a girl. Looking at Kuroko, he not expected the girl to talk with him again. So, before he could said anything Kuroko broke the silence first

"I'm sorry for what I said before" Kuroko bow making Kise waved his hand in panic 

"N-not don't meant it... Though, I also need to apologize of what I do and I said" bow Kise too. After that silent befall them again, Kise look uncomfortable 

"Aa-ah.. I think I'm going bac-" 

"I already have exprerience a hard thing too you know" this successfully make Kise look at her in surprise

'She.. has?' he ask in his mind

"You know, Kise-kun you look alike like my friends in past. He has many fansgirl around him, wearing a fake smile and all, he look a lot like puppy too. He is immature but he always there for me whenever something bad happen, he always be a first to came to me to confirm it." Kuroko look at garden her eyes clouded with her memory and Kise in her time. Kise look at her in shock

'That's explain... why she can see my fake facade.. uugghh, I'm not good with this talk' Kise though looking uncomfortable but still listening,

"But.. He is hard working person, kind, always want to bring smile on other face too, good listener, funny, and most of all he can be wise and mature too if the situation reckoned him to be one" continue Kuroko, now Kise is curious about the person that Kuroko talk about. He may not be able to tell all of her emotion because of the blank face but her slip of fondness and happiness making his heart warm in a way he cannot explain it, though he is jealous that a person that same like him can have friend like Kuroko. He is not blind all right, he know that Kuroko is really care about her friends just the way they are.

"... But.." Kuroko face change to sad one and guilt, making Kise blink

'W-what's wrong?' he though

"Something happen, he fall to his own darkness. After it ends, he came to me and said everything is hurt he wanted to stop. The fakeness and everything, that's the first time I see he is bolted up his emotion and everything. He broke, he fall. When I ask him to stop, he answered with tired face 'I'm sorry, but I fake smile too long to even know if I make real one or not' and with that he cry louder and louder" Kuroko said in grief making Kise flinch 

"But, he is okay now" Kuroko add more to herself than him, sad smile appear in her face as she face Kise. Kise never know that a girl can be so beautiful when she had the sad smile, it clench his heart to see the smile that Kuroko give him. So beautiful, so sad, grief, anger, defeated, and winner. He doesn't know anyone could smile like Kuroko, but no matter how beautiful it is

'The smile... is not suit her' Kise though with his own bitter smile

"Okay then, thank you for listening to me... Kise-kun, what you said before is right. I don't know who you are nor your problem to faking a smile, but don't make same mistake as my friend. I'm not telling you to stop, but if you with me, Midorima, or Akashi you can drop the act, you don't have to smile if you don't want too. Because, if you did you will only hurt yourself futher" holding her hand out

"Let's start for beginning, okay? My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I would like to be friend with you, Kise-kun" small smile appear in Kuroko face making Kise cover his eyes

'friends.... this is the first time' swap his tear that leaked out, Kise hold his hand

"My name is Kise Ryouta, please take care of me Kurokocchi" genuine smile appear in his face. What can he do, he lose. The stories and true concern of his well-being warmed his heart and make him happy. The stories make him respect of the girl went up, her word cut him deep.

'No more fake smile, no more stress' looking at Kuroko he beamed 

"Kurokocchi should smile more" Kise walk beside Kuroko

"-cchi?" ask Kuroko feigning confused

"I add -cchi to those who I respect" he beamed feeling more free and like himself more. Kise felt that Kuroko aura really calm and peacefully making him feel peace and drawn to her.

"Please, don't do it Kise-kun" came blunt answer from Kuroko making Kise look at her with water tears, but smile in both of them face. Looking a head, both Kise and Kuroko look at Akashi and MIdorima that waited for them. Akashi has smile and amusement while Midorima look away and raised his glasses.

"It went well I assume" smiling Akashi

"Tch... It's not like I care or anything, nanodayo... Kuroko you better apologize to Kise" grumble Midorima

Kuroko just sigh at Akashi and Midorima that still think of her as trouble magnet

"I did" she answered

"Please Take care of me from now on" bowed Kise

"Like awise, Kise" nod Akashi

"Tch... me too, nanodayo" whisper MIdorima

"Midorimacchi is tsundere" Kise exclaimed making tick appear in Midorima and both of them fight

"Is good, isn't it Kuroko-chan" Akshi look at Kuroko who had a small smile

"Yes... Yes, it is... five more before it complete" the last part it's whispered so quietly, but Akashi hear it and cocked his head at side

'What does she mean by that?' Akashi ask his other self, but his other self also look as lost as himself making Akashi feel little annoyed by not knowing anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading~  
> Comment and critic from any from is accepted ~


	5. Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning agints Jabberwock team, Kuroko went home with happy smile. Much to his displeasure, when he wake up he found himself shirk...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And since when his hair longer!!  
> He will kill Aomine and Kise if this is one of their prank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic~  
> Well, english is my second language soo sorry for error and grammar ^^

**Aomine POV**

He walk around waiting for Satsuki since it was free time now, look of excited still apparent in his face as he think about tomorrow sign up to basketball. He cannot wait to join the basketball club and play some basketball too. As the though of having to face another strong opponent make him look giddy, without realize of his surrounding he collide with someone. 

"Auch" soft monotonous voice said, he look around but find no one there. A tap on his arm making him look down, but still no one there

'D-don't tell me i-it's-' before he can finish his word, the voice came talking again 

"Please get up, you are kind of heavy" he look down again only to see a girl came out of thin air, so he did what he always do whenever he watch those horror movie

"GAAAHHHHHHHHH.. GHOSTTTT" he jump from the body and crunching down while hugging his knee

"I'm so sorry, I promise to be a good boy" he keep muttering, the person who he is collided with already stood up and looking at his form with deadpanned stare

"That's rude of you, I'm not a ghost" hearing that Aomine look up only to be meet with a beautiful girl  with deadpanned stare and blank face. Her face devoid of any emotion and she has sky blue eyes and hair also pale complexion. Embarrassed by what he is doing in front of a girl, a beautiful one at that. He began composing himself and scratching his back, red hue can be seen in the tip of his ears.

"S-sorry about that" he look away thinking that the girl would be scared or disgust by his appearance, but to his surprise the girl nod at him and dusting imaginary dust on her skirt 

"It's okay, I'm already used by that reaction or the ghost thing. Since, I have a weak presence most people tend to not notice me" the girl said making him flinch at the though of a girl being forgotten most of time.

Aomine never used to thing like that, since he is always be center attention so hearing the girl saying that making him feel more bad than he already is. But he is also awe with the girl, since most people tend to be break when those happen to them. Aomine look at her with more respect and grin while still rubbing his back head

"Still I'm sorry about that, you should speak more so that people would notice you. Oh by the way, the name is Aomine Daiki And you?" he hold his hand out, the girl look at him for a while. Somehow the stare making him fidget in nervous and embarrassment. Before the girl can answer anything, a pinch of boy voice can be hear not far from their standing place

"KUUURROOOOKKKOOOCCCHHHIIII!!" and just like that the petite girl engulfed with a hug from a blonde. Excited face showed in his face as the boy look down at the girl. Aomine maybe idiot, but he can see when someone admired someone greatly and it seems that this boy admired the girl greatly by the shining in his eyes.

"Where have you been?? Akahicchi and Midorimacchi being a bully to me!! Kurokocchi, please save mee~" whine the overgrown boy making Aomine somehow twitch at the boy girly pinch voice, the girl only sigh and bluntly said

"Kise-kun, please let go of me You almost suffocated me, also Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun do that because you are like a puppy that easy to tease" this make the blonde boy let go of the girl to whine at her more, Aomine cannot believe of the blunt word that the girl said to the boy. He began to snort, realizing that he quickly cover his mouth when both boy and girl looking at him.

The boy look at him with a confused look as he look at him then at the girl, the process repeat for three times before horror look and glare came to the blonde boy

"YOU!! GANGURO!! what are you doing with Kurokocchi??!!" irk mark appear in his forehead as he growled at the blonde boy

"I'm not doing anything, damn it!! And I'm not ganguro!!" 

"LIE!! You must do something to her, ganguro!! If not why you here and look at her with those molesting look" this make him growling more in anger as he grab the boy crook uniform and bought the boy to him

"You wanna fight, huh!! I already told you  that I'm. not. fucking. doing. anything. to. the damn. it. girl!!! And I'm not ganguro!! You damn it sissy pansy girly blonde boy!!" spat Aomine, the boy eyes then blaze in anger before he could retort. Both him and the boy crunching down in pain as they hold their rib, there stand girl with both of her hand make jab position

"K-K-Kurokocchi.. th-that h-hurt.." whimper the blonde boy

"w-wo-woi, g-girl!! how c-can y-you j-jab s-so strong l-like t-that" said Aomine while taking big gulp of air to suppress the pain. The girl look at them with blank look, but disappointment in her voice make them flinch when the voice directed in their direction

"Both of you not child anymore, stop this unless fight over a little word. You guys already big guy" the girl then sigh as she look at her blonde companion

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun not doing anything weird to me. We just collide on our way. And before you can protest you also do that a while ago, also it's not polite to just judge people based by the looks Kise-kun" the blonde smile sheepishly at the girl, then the girl look at him. 

'Her eyes like sky... so beautiful... yet it so soulless, I wonder what happen to her that make her have eyes like that... beautiful yet deadly' shiver running his spine as he look at his reflection in those pool sky blue eyes, his animal instinct telling him to keep his guard. The girl eyes is unnerving yet calming to him.

"And Aomine-kun, please don't get worked up just because Kise-kun telling you that. Now both of you apologize to each other now" with that Aomine cannot help but to do as what the girl asked him, somehow her tone remind him of his mother when she got mad

"Good Boy" that word somehow ticked him when he look at the girl, his eyes winded as the girl smile softly to him and the blonde. No girls ever smile like that towards him, only his mother, momoi mother and momoi. 

"Kurokocchi~ I'm not a dog" whined the boy at the girl but there is a small blush and genuine smile in those face when the blonde look at the girl smile.

"Yes yes, Kise-kun is not a dog but puppy. Ah, I'm sorry for my rudeness. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and this puppy here is Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you, Aomine-kun" the girl introduce herself to him, ignoring a pout and whine from the blonde boy. The blonde boy look at him with glare and her cherry and puppy attitude change for a split second when the girl introducing herself. Then it gone as it came as the girl look back at him

'What a weird, boy... Is he have a split personality or what, My animal instinct telling me to be careful with him' he also returning the glare to the blonde boy with the glare on his own.

"Aaahh... Kurokocchi, come on we need to go now.. Come on.. Come one. Are you already get the book that you want?" 

"Ah, you are right... Yes, i already did. Let's meet again sometime, Aomine-kun" he girl look back at him to bow before she get dragged with the blonde, the blonde look back at him with harsh glare and there is message in there 'Don't you dare touch, Kurokocchi'. Though Aomine ignored it since he still shocked with the fact that the girl wanted to meet him again. 

"L-Let's meet again, Tetsu" without thinking he used a nickname on her first name, he doesn't know why but there's this nostalgic feeling and warm when he said that. It's feel so right when he said that and the surprise look that replace those blank mask also sincere smile that she give to him. Making him wanted to know her more.

"W-woi!! Don't you dare calling Kurokocchi by her first name!! You just meet her, also what with the nickna-" He drowned out the blonde protest to give the girl grin of his own

'I... I want to know her more..' that what his last though as he watch Tetsu dragged Kise by his ear much to his own amusement and Kise ire.

'... I don't know emotionless and soulless in her eyes could change to warm when she smile like that, somehow it seem like...' before he could continue on his though a girl voice that he know all to well, Momoi Satsuki calling him from other side of where Kise and Tetsu disappear

"Dai-chhaannn~ I'm sorry to make you wait.. Are re re... You look happy" commented Satsuki

"Naahh... I'm not wait too long... but Yeah, I just meet interesting person" he grin, but then frown after though "Even though there are some other that annoyed me" he remember the way Kise flinch and glare when Tetsu surprise face change to warm smile and the glare that he give

'... What is his problem anyway... Don't tell me.. they are dating' 

"That's good, dai-chan~ I hope to meet the person too" Satsuki smile at him making him forget his though

"Yeah, me too" 

 

**Author POV**

Last class ended successfully with Kise pouting and sulking all the way, Akashi and Midorima look at each other before look at Kuroko curiously who caught on and shook her head. After the bell rang, Kise turned to Kuroko desk and whined at her

"Kurokocchi!! You should not talk with him again!!" this caught Midorima and Akashi attention 

"him?" ask Akashi curiously amusement clear in his eyes as Kuroko twitch and sigh

"Him? Who do you mean, Kise?"

"Aomine Daiki, a ganguro!! He called Kurokocchi by her first name and nickname at that!!! I'm sure that he wanted to do something!! Poor Kurokocchi" Kise hug Kuroko tightly, in return Kuroko pinch his side making him let go of her and wailed in hurt

"Stop it, Kise-kun. Aomine-kun is not bad, also that's not nice to call someone like that" Kuroko chided Kise

"But Kurokocchi!! He called you with your first name on first meeting basis!! And.. and you not even allow us to call you by your first name" Kise said as he pointed his hand at Kuroko direction

"Is that true, Kuroko-chan?" Akashi ask as his eyebrow raised

"Kuroko, what does Kise true? Kise!! That is Kuroko own decision to let other call her! Also, we never ask her  to let us call her first name is just you" Midorima send a narrowed glare to Kise put out with constant whined by the blonde

"Yes, that's true, Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun. But, Aomine-kun is not a bad guy I can swear on that. Also, Kise-kun how about I bake you cookies in tomorrow cooking classes?" ask Kuroko changing subject and it success since Kise look so bright right now. The only one who notice this is Akashi and Midorima who look at Kuroko in wonder, but he now that Kuroko will tell them latter. 

As Kuroko still in class sorting out her things, Akashi and Midorima has long gone busy with student council, along with Kise who start working as a model. Choosing to stop at the convince market on her way home, Kuroko notice how quite the surrounding her be. She already meet Aomine, somehow her heart clench as the memory came rushing at her. 

Kuroko went to windows still and stare as the sky turned to sunset, she mused how long she has been standing out.

"Kuroko-chan, you still not went home yet?" ask Akashi standing in door looking at her with wonder

"Akashi-kun, please don't do that you almost make me have heart attack" Kuroko deadpanned said making Akashi chuckle in amusement

"And that's how we felt when you pulled those stunt on us" Akashi walking towards her as he nearer , he could see flash of sadness in those sky blue orbs but it's gone as it came

'.... is.. she sad?' ask him to his other half that frowned

'sadness is a weakness, it's clever of her to hide it' smirk the other

'... aahh, glad to know that you also concern too' Akashi ignore his other half who glare and denies the concern

"Ah.. but, where the fun would be?" Kuroko titling her head as amusement flash in her eyes before her eyes became soulless and devoid again. 

"Ahh.. so that's why you do that" Akashi cannot help  but feeling entertain by Kuroko respond, every her answer leaving puzzle and enigma to it's awake.

"So, why you let this Aomine calling you by your first name?" ask Akashi to the point making Kuroko sigh

"Akashi-kun are you going to whined like Kise-kun too?" joke Kuroko looking at other way " Aren't Akashi-kun also calling me by my first name" she continued

"Kuroko-chan... You know what I mean" he take Kuroko chin so that Kuroko look at him in the eyes

"... he remind me of someone, Akashi-kun" she said her blankness betraying nothing at the emotion that she felt inside right now. Anger, sadness, fear, abandonment, guilt, and many other negative feeling came rushing at her. She began realize that this friendship will also came to break, the though making her winch in despair

"That petty reason, Tetsuya" Red and Gold gleam in amusement looking at her own eyes "Don't lie to me Tetsuya, why?" ask the emperor looking at the girl that interest him

"I'm not lying, Akashi-kun. He remember me of someone" answer Kuroko not lie but not give truth either. Seeing Kuroko being a stubborn, the emperor chuckle 

"I won't force you telling now, Tetsuya" 

",.... Is the world would end? Why Akashi-kun acting like this? Did you drink weird thing?" Kurokos spotant asking making him flinch in annoyance as he pinch Kuroko cheek

"What do you mean by that, Tetsuya? Did you just call me weird?" 

"... if I said yes, then Akashi-kun would pinch me harder" Kuroko said as she trying to make Akashi let go of his pinch

"Hmm.. You really are interesting, Tetsuya" letting go of the now red cheek as Kuroko rubbed her cheek and send Akashi a little glare

"Thank you for the complement... I think I'm going home now" before Kuroko even went out the door, Akashi call her

"Be careful, Tetsuya. When a snow be remembered as a spring they will get you into storm, don't let the attachment of something on past blind you and make you weak Tetsuya" Kuroko not looking back at Akashi know that Akashi looking at her like hawk 

"... past is history that we need to remembered, Akashi-kun no matter how sad it is or make us weak we always remembering it. If the storm get to me because of the attachment then so be it. Because, is not a weakness that scared the spring. Since, it storm in middle of the spring and snow that bough them together. As I'm whimper in dark alone" the last part uttered in whisper, she went away leaving cold air in her wake. 

"... I am Akashi, Tetsuya. Such weakness cannot be accepted by me" said Akashi to cold air. The both red eyes Akashi look at other in sadness

'You know-' before her finished the red and gold eyes Akashi turned away

'Go' he reply

Akashi eyes change to both red as he sigh 

Meanwhile, Kuroko who already eating popsicle looking at the win stick in her hand

"Mou, Dai-chan~ we are out of popsicle" whine Momoi to Aomine, Kuroko turned around to look at the pair that walking behind her

"Tsk... I can see that, Satsuki" sigh Aomine

"B-But I want a popsicle, Dai-chan!!" Momoi now tugging Aomine uniform as he grumble in displeasure at childish act of his friends

"Ano... If you want, you can have this" saying Kuroko standing in front of them, Aomine and Momoi who just noticed her shriek in fright

"WAAHHH... GHOSSTT" Momoi hide behind Aomine back

"WAAA GH-TETSUU!!SINCE WHEN YOU HERE??!!" Ask Aomine when he realize that the person in front of him is Kuroko Tetsuya the emotionless girl that collide with him this afternoon.

"I'm already here since the beginning" Kuroko blankly said making Aomine guilt, he rubbed his back head as he smile sheepishly at the blue haired girl

"aahh.. sorry about that Tetsu"  

"No, it's okay Aomine-kun" 

Meanwhile, Momoi that already out of her frightened state came out behind Aomine and look at Kuroko from top to bottom with critical eyes, but both Aomine and Kuroko not notice this as they busy talking

'So... this is the Tetsu, that Dai-chan talking about. I though that she is a boy, since Tetsu is boy name' Kuroko just notice Momoi stare offered her popsicle stick

"I cannot help but hear that you want popsicle, you could have this" Momoi blinked her eyes looking at popsicle stick in her hand

'I want a popsicle not the stick!! what the hell with this girl' grumbled Momoi before flashing a strained smile, she cannot just be rude since Aomine seems to fancy the girl

"Thank You..."

"Ah, where is my manner. I'm sorry for my rudeness, My name is Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko bowed at Momoi, Momoi also return the bow

"No,  it's okay, Kuroko-san" 

'Too polite.. why Dai-chan fancy this girl I wonder, I just want popsicle but she give me a stick. Is that new way to show that she fall in love with Dai-chan and want me to be gone. But it impossible since a girl usually to scared to come to Dai-chan..' Momoi got lost in though until she hear Aomine said

"Wow!! Tetsu are you sure you give this stick to Satsuki??" exclaim Aomine in awe making Momoi confused

"Yes, since I'm not need it anymore" came blankly answer from the girl

'That's my word!! why not you just throw it away then!!' grumbled Satsuki in her own mind

"But Tetsu, how could you get this stick?" ask Aomine still looking awe as his grin winder

'W-what the- why Dai-chan excited offer a stick...' curious she look down at the stick and notice win 2x popsicle in her hands, then a cupid arrow stab her heart as she look at Kuroko in love struck eyes

"I-I will treasure this, Tetsu-kun~" notice the change calling Kurokolook in wonder as Aomine raise his eyebrow

"Woi, Satsuki!! Why you face red?? Also, what do you mean by treasure it??? Give me that I will trade it to store"

"Nooo... Stupid Dai-chan!! Go away"

"Who you call Stupid, huh!!"

As both childhood friends keep bickering, Kuroko look feeling nostalgic at whole ordeal. In the end, Kuroko offer to buy another popsicle since Momoi keen to keep the stick much to her and Aomine confusion. This make, Momoi eyes got sparkle and Aomine to grumble about 'Tetsu losing her money since Satsuki want to keep a stick' making Momoi feel guilt. But, Kuroko reassurance to Momoi making her feel better and her jab to Aomine rib, shut the boy mouth.

 

Kuroko just got out of shower with a same guilt in her man pride, he look at empty space in living room as she remembered everything that happen that day. 

'Since, I'm a girl. How do I play basketball then?? Did I still have the same ability? It would be pain in the head if I don't' She look at the ceiling above, she decided to go to nearby court and try her passes, ignited pass, and many new technique that he create. Much to her surprise she still got all of them, though her stamina reduced 15% since she is a girl now.

Going back home with a small smile, she doesn't notice a dark blue haired boy with tan skin, Aomine Daiki watch as she passed the ball (Aomine not see any other Kuroko technique, except her passed. Since he arrive when she revert back to passes). When he wanted to call her, Kuroko already gone.

'Wow!! I don't know that Tetsu play basketball too, I'm not see her shoot or any but her passes is so strong!! I want to play with her' Aomine though excited glint and large glint show in her face.

On other side, Kuroko sit in front of her laptop researching a rule that forbidden a woman to play in man team basketball after 30 minutes searching, she found there is no such rule that prohibited a woman to play in male basketball. Copying the page and print in for a prove, so that she can sign up for male basketball team tomorrow. Since, there is no female basketball in Teiko. 

As Kuroko finished sorting out for tomorrow study and sign up, she curled herself up while holding her knee. Emotion that she felt before Akashi came crash to her, she doesn't want to feel abandon again. Right now her emotion jumbled, everything is change. her classes, who she meet, her gender. That scared her. Before she drown deep into darkness, her phone ringing with unknown number on it. Raising her eyebrow she answer the call

"Hello, is this Kuroko Tetsuya number?" ask a brash boy voice that seemed to be familiar to her

"Yes, this is Kuroko Tetsuya number" as she answered trying to place where she hear the voice before, the line went silent for 15 second before the boy talk again

"Uuumm.. Are you his mom? I'm sorry ma'am, I'm his friend Kagami Taiga. I'm so sorry to disturb you at this hour, but can you please pass the phone to Kuroko, ma'am?" ask the boy... Kagami.. Kagami Taiga... His second light... shocked Kuroko drop the phone

"Hello, ma'am is something wrong? Hello?" ask the Kagami again

Tear came out of Kuroko eyes as she pick up the phone

"Kagami-kun... This is me.. Kuroko Tetsuya.. Kagami-kun, are you also from future?" she ask as her hope increase when Kagami sigh in relief

"Kuroko!! You voice is change!! It became feminine, sorry I'm not recognize your voice man. Yes, I am. I don't know how, but when I wake up this afternoon I am in garden along with my old man. Oh God!! How this happen?" Kagami ask.

True as he said, imagine his surprise when he woke up in his garden at his house in America along with his old man. He shriek making his old man hit him, after 30 minutes he realize that he is in his house back at America and that he is apparently back to past. So, after another 3 hours of searching prove of his theory he braved himself to call Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun... calm down please, I also don't know how.. I everything is change..." fear from before came back to Kuroko, Kagami notice fear in Kuroko voice ask him what's change

"Kuroko, what is change?" softness can be hear in Kagami brash voice

"My classes, I should have classed with Aomine-kun and Momoi-san but I got classes with Midorima-kun, Kise-kun... And, Akashi-kun instead. Also, the meeting. The first person that I meet is supposed to be Aomine-kun but it is Akashi-kun instead. Kagami-kun, what would happen if everything change? If they change faster than before, if they don't need me, abandon, leave me.. Kagami-kun.. I... I.. What should I do?? I.. Everything is fine, I got to school meet them, everything is fine my emotion is in check but now.. I.. I.. Kagami-kun, I'm scared" as Kuroko rambled to Kagami about her emotion, Kagami felt the need to comfort his shadow grow stronger. It was not secret that Kuroko has special place in his heart than anyone. Hearing his voice change from blank one to broken one making guilt crawl to Kagami system.

"Kuroko.. Kuroko... Kuroko!! calm down, okay.. I'm here, you don't have to be scared. I would search a way so that I can go to Japan faster. Kuroko, listen.. I'm your light, I won't let anyone hurt you, you are my shadow. If something happen, remember I won't abandon you never before, never now and never in future. So, calm down... Take breath.. yeah like that... Really, you should not keep this emotion bolted up, it won't be good for your health" Kagami said, Kuroko could feel herself calmer and her heart beat back to normal. As her tears also stopped. He can imagine Kagami grin over.

'never alone... Thank you Kagami-kun' she though as smile crawl to her face

"Yes, thank you Kagami-kun and I'm sorry for that"

"Tch, what a friend are for Kuroko" Kagami laugh

"... I don't know Kagami-kun has soft side" tease Kuroko in her blank voice

"WOI!!-KAGAMI DON'T YELL- YEAH.. YEAH.. SORRY OLD MAN... Kuroko, you just ruined moment. Well, change topic. So, how about your basketball?"

"Hmm... It seems that I still have all my technique from future, don't ask me I don't know how. Though, my stamina is decrease about 15% than original. Also, there is no rule that won't allow female to play basketball in male team so it's okay" 

"Oh, that's good, bet you happy. Of course, there is no rule like that stupid. Alex before play for female basketball she play for male first. But why are you telling me about the rule?"

"because I wake up as a girl"

"Oh, so you wake up as a gir-WHATTT!!!! KUROKO WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!-KAGAMI, SHUT THE HELL UP!!- SHUT UP OLD MAN, I'M IN MORE DANGER MATTER NOW!!.. Kuroko  are you.. are you.. YOU ARE A GIRL?!!" Kuroko cannot help to chuckle silently at Kagami brain who is as slow as ever. She her shouting of Kagami father and Kagami, she had meet Kagami father before and surprisingly his father is split imagine of Kagami

"Kagami-kun, please lower your voice. And yes, I wake up as a girl. Also, before you ask my name is still the same" the line went quite before Kagami sputtered about something that he could not hear

"k-kuroko a-are y-you.. Y-you know b-b-bath?" Kagami meet with silent before a sigh can be hear

"... Kagami-kun, please don't talk about that" 

"O-oh i see.. Okay then, wait... You not going to be reckless right since you are a girl now?"

"Kagami-kun... what do you think I am? A kid, of course not" 

"Why I don't believe you, well anyway... I will call you tomorrow. When you sign up for basketball?"

"Tomorrow after school"

"That's mean you need to sleep now. Also, don't forget to eat and just because, I'm not there it's meaning you could eat as a little as possible understand?" 

"... And now you sounding like Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun"

"Please don't same me as those freak"

"Kagami-kun that's not nice, but I try"

"Good.. Good Night, shadow and Wreck the field tomorrow" grin Kagami and his grin became more wider when Kuroko said

"Good Night, Light. I try to make them surprise"

That day went smoothly for Kuroko as she sleep more peaceful after the talk with Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading~  
> Comment and critic from any from is accepted ~


	6. Murasakibara Atsushi, Nijimura Shuuzou, and Haizaki Shougo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning agints Jabberwock team, Kuroko went home with happy smile. Much to his displeasure, when he wake up he found himself shirk...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And since when his hair longer!!  
> He will kill Aomine and Kise if this is one of their prank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic~  
> Well, english is my second language soo sorry for error and grammar ^^

**Author POV**

Everything went smoothly next day, after making a bentou Kuroko went to school. The class went as same as before, except the cooking class. As Kuorko paired with MIdorima, Akashi and Kise. Who cannot cook at all...

Thankfully, Kagami already teach Kuroko how to cook. With blank face present she face three boy that wreck a half of cooking class, meanwhile the other student and teacher hurdle at other side. Scared look in their face

"Akashi-kun, I ask you to cop the carrot... the carrot Akashi-kun _not_ the table" Akashi had the gal to raised his eyebrow at Kuroko, she could tell that he is amused by this

"But, Kuroko-chan I _do_ cop it" Akashi corrected with innocent smile in his face

"gently, Akashi-kun.. _gently_ with little strength _not_ with a strength of a blacksmith" Kuroko sigh when Akashi just shrug holding, then she look at Midorima who look away

"Midorima-kun..... how come the soup became a black liquid? Aren't I tell you not put any other ingredient?" ask Kuroko to Midorima who look at her now

"I'm just put vitamin on it, nanodayo.. We need a healthy food after all" he nod with confident

"Midorima-kun... the food is healthy without you put any, I mean _any_ vitamin in it" Kuroko blank face still intact, Midorima just grumble and look away

"And Kise-kun... How come you blow up the stove, and... Oh My God!! Is that dough alive??!!" Kuroko eyes flinched when she see a dough in the cieling that move around making all of student and teacher shriek in fright. 

"Hehehehe.. I don't know?" ask Kise, Kuroko close her eyes and count to ten

"Kurokocchi... Are you mad?"

"Kuroko is just incident, nanodayo"

"Kuroko-chan, are you mad because of that? Well, you not tell us a whole procedure soo.." Akashi hid Mischievous glance at his other half who smirk in return.

"..out..."

"What is it, Kuroko-chan?" And just like that Akashi, Midorima, and Kise find their self at the other side along with other student and teacher. Kuroko went to work, surprisingly she finish cleaning the boys mesh in twenty minutes, before he cook a simple curry and cookies and that just take thirty minutes. 

The other student and teacher feel grateful, that moment they see Kuroko as their angel. As Kise, Akashi, and Midorima began to eat Kuroko cooking their eyes twinkle, the same can be said with other student and teacher

"Kurokocchi this is good"

"Kuroko-chan this is good, you are a great cooker huh"

"Kuroko, this is not half bad" said Midorima in his tsudereness. Meanwhile the other also express their own gratitude to blank girl. 

 

Kuroko walk in empty corridor, somehow she forgot her gym uniform. The boys already doing their lap, so Kise, Midorima and Akashi cannot accompany her. After taking her gym uniform, she hear a stomach growl form the window. Looking outside, she see Murasakibara in all his glory sitting bellow window while holding his stomach

"Are you okay?" she ask making Murasakibara jolt and look around, purple meet sky blue eyes

"Cotton Candy?" Murasakibara ask making Kuroko raised her eyebrow

"Um.. No, I'm human"

"Ehhh... You hair is look like cotton candy" Murasakibara came close to her hair "... But it smell like vanilla"

"Please don't smell my hair" Kuroko said blankly 

"Hmm.. Don't get too serious or I will crush you" Murasakibara expected a fear in the girl face only to be meet with the same emotionless face

"No, you won't" she answered confidently 

"Ehh.. You don't know that" he whined but slightly pleasant that the girl not scared like the other.

"Hmm.. But, you don't look like a bad person, also a person who said directly that they wanted to crush someone I think those people are honest person. They just said that, because people look at them not who they are but with how they are and what they are, people talk to them like they are different but I think they are not. They same, they are human just like everyone. So, I know you won't do that kind of thing" Kuroko shrug

"Eehhh... You are nice, lady"

"Please don't call me that... My name is Kuroko Tetsuya from class 1-A.. And you are?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi, class 1-B" and just like that Murasakibara stomach growled again, expecting a laugh from the girl only to find the girl take something from mini bag. Four Cookies that smelled so good making their way to Murasakibara nose. Murasakibar drolled at the sight

"You want this? I make to many" surprised by the kindness Murasakibara look at Kuroko face again

"I-I can have this?" he ask in disbelieve expected to see the girl take the cookies back and laugh at him only to find a girl nod

"Yes, of course you can, Murasakibara-kun" shocked hearing his name be called fluently, other would be scared or bully him because of his height and attitude but thi sgirl is not not just that she also said his name fluently when other people cannot. Murasakibara smile

'Kuro-chin is kind' he though as he said

"Thank you, Kuro-chin" taking all of the cookies

"You are welcome, Murasakibara-kun. Oh, I should go now. I still have gym class, it's nice to meet you Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko turn away while Murasakibara feeling little disappointed by that

"Bye, Kuro-chin"

"Ah.. Also, do you want to have lunch with me and my friends later at rooftop?" Kuroko asked stopping in her track, Murasakibara titled his head like a child

"Why, Kuro-chin? If I came your friends will be scared at me and told Kuro-Chin to stay away from me, I don't like that" pout Murasakibara childishly

'I never know that Murasakibara-kun have this type of scare, he same like Midorima-kun' Kuroko though as she look at Murasakibara with more determined even if her face still blank making Murasakibara breath stop for a minute

"Don't worry, Murasakibara-kun.. My friends is not like that. Some of them can be annoying but they won't tell me to do that. Also, even if they did. I won't do that, because I want to be friend with Murasakibara-kun and I will do that" Murasakibara looking down like Midorima the first time Kuroko said that she wanted to be friends with tehm

"Why, Kuro-Chin? We just meet"

"Hmm.. Is not important how long we meet, what is important is the feeling aren't it Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko smile softly at Murasakibara making his eyes winded before looking away hiding a tears that threaten to came out. He never have someone that willing to said that to him.

"Kuro-chin is too kind, Okay Kuro-chin if that what Kuro-chin want"

"Okay, see you later, Murasakibara-kun"

"Yeah.. Bye bye Kuro-chin"

 

**Murasakibara POV**

After taking his own bentou, he walk to Kuro-chin class. There is no Kuro-chin there only three people with different kind of hair.  As he nearer he ask them about Kuro-chin, then he felt tug at his uniform looking down there stand Kuro-chin.

"I'm here, Murasakibara-kun"

"Kuro-chin.. Sorry, I'm not see you.. You are too small" That's right Kuro-chin is too small like a cute stuffed waking doll. Murasikabara maybe know as a pea size brained child when in return he doesn't like that. Is just that it take much time to act like a smart people, so he do the other thing. He realize that Kuro-chin is so beautiful, cute and kind also her aura is so calm and peaceful. That's why Murasakibara drawn to her.

"Kurokocchi~ Who is him??" ask annoying blonde man while pointed at him making him wanted to crush the blonde

'Uuugghh.. his voice is so annoying' grumble him in his mind

"Kise-kun don't point out at other people that's rude. Also, guys this is the one that I'm talking about his name is Murasakibara Atsushi. He will join us at lunch. Murasakibara-kun this is my friend that I talk about. There is another two but I don't know if they can eat lunch with us or not. The red head one is Akashi Seijuurou, don't worry he is scary but also kind. The green one is Midorima Shintarou, he can said harsh thing but he not meant that it just that he is a tsundere. The blonde one who act like puppy is Kise Ryouta, don't worry he is kind when you know him" Kuro-chin pointed at each person there

"Nice to meet you, Murasakibaracchi" the annoying blonde who is named Kise Ryouta said

"cchi?"

"Ohh.. I add -cchi to person that I respect"

"Please don't do that, Kisechin"

"Noo, i will call you that... also -chin?" ask Kise 

"same reason as you"

"Kise!! Don't bother Murasakibara and stop hugging Kuroko, also nice to meet you Murasakibara" said the green haired one named Midorima Shintarou while holding a whined Kise Ryouta with his right hand while the other used to hold power ranger toy

"Why you holding that, Mido-chin?"

"This is my lucky item, nanodayo" right.. this two is weird Murasakibara think

"Nice to finally meet you, Murasakibara" smile the red haired kid kindly though Murasakibara not blind of the leader and commanding aura around him. He must watch out for this guy, his instinct telling him that this guy is danger if you make him mad.

"Me too, Aka-chin"

After that they went to rooftop only to be meet with Kuro-chin other friends, who introduced as Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki. Aomine Daiki has a tanned skin that Murasakibara seen. He doesn't know that an emotionless like Kuro-Chin could have an interesting friend like them. 

'Well, they seems interesting and kind.. how nice.. this is the first time I talk to other like this' Murasakibara held a snack that given to him by Kuro-chin, Aka-chin and Sat-chin

 

**Author POV**

"Kuro-chin~ Can I have your tempura?" ask Murasakibara while eyeing Kuroko bentou

"Yes, you can Murasakibara-kun"

"Murasakibara!! Stop eating Kuroko bentou, and Aomine stop stealing her karage. And for God sake Kise, stop try feeding Kuroko" Midorima rubbed his temple at the three child in boys body in front of him

"Eeehhh..But, Kuro-chin is okay with it" whined Murasakibara

"Yeah, you are too nosy Midorima!! You should taste Tetsu cooking is so good" this make irk mark appear in Midorima forehead

"Midorimacchi, don't be such mother hen. And Aominecchi stop calling Kurokocchi by her first name"

"I'M NOT MOTHER HEN OR NOSY, NANODAYO!!" 

"Midorima, calm down tehy just tease you. Also, Murasakibara, Aomine stop eating Kuroko-chan bentou. She already ate more small than normal person. And Kise, stop try feeding  her and eat your own bentou" and just like that the three boys grumble

"What is that, huh?" a malicious lint making their way to Akashi eyes as Murasakibara, Kise, and Aomine gulp

"N-No it's nothing, Aka-chin/Akashi/Akashicchi"

"Good"

"You should do that from the beginning Akashi" sigh Midorima

"And losing the entertaining, I don't think so Midorima" teh reply making Midorima look at him in incredulously

"Ahhh.. I forgot to ask, but what you are holding Midorima?" ask Aomine

"This is my luck item, nanodayo"

"Lucky item?"

"Yes, Oha Asa told me I'm ranking fourth today so I bout this" Aomine then laugh

"You.. You still believe in those"

"W-what?? Of course I am"

"Hahahahahaha... But that's is so incredulous"

"What you said?" Midorima gritten his tenth while Aomine keep laughing

"Dai-chan, don't be rude" remind Momoi

"B-but, it's so ridiculous to belief to something like that"

Before Midorima can retort a firm voice beat him

"Aomine-kun, you cannot bad-mouthing other people belief. I mean, everyone is different. Many people has their own belief and like at something no matter other people tell the other how ridiculous it is. That their own right to belief, with you bad-mouthing Midorima-kun like that even if it a joke is something that hurtful. Imagine, if someone laugh at what you like or belief how do you feel?" the other winded their eyes when they hear Kuroko word

'Kuroko-chan really has a way to her word isn't she?' Akashi ask his other half with a smile

'That's what make her interesting' answer the other with a smirk.

'Waahhh.. Kurokocchi is so cool. She know what to said and not scared to point other if they do something unacceptable' Kise eyes twinkle as he look at Kuroko like she is his role model

'Kyyyyaaa, tetsu-kun is so cool, she has her way with words.' fansgirling Momoi with heart in her eyes

'Kuro-chin is cool and kind~ I don't know that Kuro-chin has a strong aura in her even if her appearance look weak' Murasakibara though with a little smile

Meanwhile, Midorima look away in embarrassment as Kuroko defend him. He never has someone to defend him, especially about his belief. So hearing someone do that is really heart warming and refreshing. Aomine look at Kuroko shocked before a guilt creep in his face

"You right, Tetsu. I wouldn't like it if someone making fun at my belief in basketball too. Sorry Midorima" 

"It's Okay.. it's not like I care or anything. And Kuroko, thank you though I can defend myself fine" this successfully make the other laugh

"Modorimacchi is tsun tsun"

"Midorima, you just ruined moment by your tsundereness"

"Midorima-kun, and here I though you will grow up"

"Midorin~ Is tsundere"

"Mido-Chin, is happy, Kuro-chin but his tsudereness got in the way that's why he look like a grumpy old man~"

"Midorima, here I apologize but you just brush it out like that"

"I-Is not like that Aomine, nanodayo!! Kise, Momoi!! I'm not tsundere!! Akashi, there is no moment don't said something that make other misinterpreted!! Kuroko, I'm already grow up if you can see. Also!! Murasakibara, I'm not liek grumpy old man" denies Midorima making all of them laugh harder and Midorima redder in embarrassment.

After a while all of them calmed down

"Aomine, you just said that you like basketball. That's coincidence I also like basketball" Akashi said smiling at Aomine

"Ehh.. I play basketball too, Aka-chin, mine-chin"

"Actually, I play as well. I more to shooting though, I will take sign up after school ended"

"Me too... Me too" said Aomine excited to meet other who also like basketball like him

"Same for me" Akashi said

"I also~" drawl Murasakibara

"Ehhh.. Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi is already choice basketball as a club activities. How about you two Kurokocchi, Momoicchi?"

"Actually, I also like basketball but I like to observe it more. I planned to be manager, Ki-chan... Ahhh, this is good. To have someone you know also will be in same club" beamed Momoi

"Actually I like basketball too" said Kuroko making other look at her

"Eeehhh.. So it's only meee.. Then I will try to sign up at Basketball too, so that all of us can be together. I cannot wait to see Kurokocchi as manager" beamed Kise

"Yeah me too, tetsu-kun~ I will look forward to became manager with you" smile Momoi brightly. Before anyone can said anything, Kuroko said a word that make them look at her in surprise

"Actually, I plan to enter as a player, Momoi-chan, Kise-kun" 

"EEHHHH??!" said all of them, except Akashi 

"But, Kuro-chin you are so small and you are a girl"

"Don't worry about that, Murasakibara-kun. I already search and found no rule that prohibid a girl to play in male team"

"But, Kuroko.." before Midorima or anyone can protest Aomine suddenly remembered what he see last night

"Ahhh.. tetsu are you doing that magic technique of you?" ask him excitedly making the other confused

"What do you mean, Aomine?" ask Akashi

"You know last night I went on stroll and see Tetsu in basketball field. Then she start to pratice teh magic!! You should see as the ball-" before Aomine can finish his word Kuroko cover his mouth

"Aomine-kun, don't reveal all of it. or it won't be surprise anymore" Aomine understand want Kuroko said nodded his head vigorously making the other more confused and curious and before they can ask, Kuroko held one finger to her mouth and zip it while shusing cutely making Momoi and Kise fansgirling at her

"It's s-e-c-r-e-t" then she smile a small smile making all of them shocked and blushed. 

'She is so pretty when she smile like that. She should smile more' the other though

As Kuroko walking alone to a gym since, she got held back by teacher that ask her help with a document. The other already went to the gym, as she walk she bumped with the same senior that bully Midorima when the senior look at her and recognize her. The senior held her hand

"I know you!! You are the damn ghost that make us not be able to give that freak guy a lesson"

"Midorima-kun is not a freak and please let go my hand, I need to be at somewhere"

"Well, why don't you came with us.. You look pretty, don't worry we will treat you gently" before Kuroko could ignited pass the senior, the senior got punched by a grey haired student

"Woi!! What are you doing hurting a woman like that?" the grey haired student is no other than Haizaki

"Little girl, run now I will take care of them" he scowl

"No I won't also, I'm not little girl I'm student here" this make Haizaki shocked

"What??!! REALLY??!! But, you are so small" he raised his eyebrow at Kuroko making her pout a little

"I'm at average height of people in Japan. You guys is the one too tall" she grumbled making Haizaki laugh

"You got spunk there.. Though, this is dangerous you should stay away" Haizaki look around while keep Kuroko close so no one would sneak to hurt her

'Haizaki-kun is as kind as always.. I should keep it that way' Kuroko look determined making Haizaki breath got caught in his throat as she said

"No I won't leave you, You help me and I will return the favor. I'm not good with owning someone a debt" this make Haizaki laugh and amused. No girl dared to went near him if they see him fight like this, even those that he save would run away from him.

"Yo were weird, kid" he huff

"I'm not a kid... My name is Kuroko Tetsuya from class 1-A" she introduce herself

"Well, the name is Haizaki Shougo from 2-B. Better, remember it Tetsuya" he punch the student that want to attack them

"I will, Haizaki-sempai" nodded the girl before he throw a bottle there with fast speed making Haizaki surprise especially when the hit impact is make the student that been hit fly thirty feet backwards. He whistle as the girl jab the other that tried to hold her and from the look it look like painful. After 1 minutes all of the senior run away, leaving Haizaki and Koroko with no scratch

"You are pretty good, Tetsuya" grinned Haizaki

"You too, Haizaki-senpai" before Haizaki could reply he got kick in head by none other than Nijimura Shizou. Kuroko winded her eyes as Nijimura stand up like nothing happen and look at Haizaki with a demon look rivaling Akashi

"You got nerve to came late on practice, bastard" Nijimura keep kicking Haizaki rib "Are you forget that we have a newbie that we must teach and evaluated now" he growl while Haizaki spat

"Shut up, Nijimura. I got in incident so I'm late" bark Haizaki successfully make Nijimura held his head with his foot

"Like I believe about that" he hissed 

"Actually, Haizaki-senpai right. He saved me from being molested by senior" Kuroko came in front of Nijimura making him shout

"WHO ARE YOU??!! SINCE WHEN YOU HERE??"

"I'm already here since beginning, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice too meet you, senpai" bowed Kuroko.  "Also, can you please let go of Haizaki-senpai head he look like he want to passed out" and with that Nijimura let go of Haizaki who stood looking smug

"Ah.. Is that so, My name is Nijimura Shouzo. Nice too meet you too, Kuroko. You said true right? Haizaki not force you to said that right?" Nijimura cannot help but ask again 

"Yes and no he didn't"

"You should see her, Shouzo. She had guts to fight those senior despite her weak appearance"

"I see that's good.. Ok then come one, Haizaki we need to go to Gym" Nijimura said though not belief a girl like Kuroko could hurt other like Haizaki talk. As they walk to Gym Nijimura and Haizaki notice that Kuroko alaso followthem

"Okay.. why you following us?"

"Tetsuya, I know that I am handsome but please don't follow me like this~"

both of them said

"I want to go to Gym to sign up, also Haizaki-senpai you are ten thousand too early too flirt with me" the girl said blankly make Haizaki twitch and Nijimura laugh

"Really? Are you going to sign up as manager?" Nijimur ask now feeling more relaxed that Kuroko not some fansgirl

"No, I want to sign up as a player"

"EHHH??!! WHAT???" both Haizaki and Nijimura look at her like she had grown two heads

"I said I want to enter the team basketball as a player not manager"

"But you are a girl" said Nijimura with raised eyebrow now he calm down

"I already search about it and there is no such rule that prohibited a girl to play in male team basketball" Kuroko shrug

"There is must be one.." Nijimura reasoned only to be meet with deadpanned stare

"No there is none"

"W-woi.. wait.. wait a minute you meant that you want to join as a player in a male basketball?" Haizaki cocked his eyebrow "You strong I get it... But this is basketball, Tetsuya. Even if there is no such rule.. you still a woman, we play not soft one but rough one" Haizaki said 

"Yeah I know"

"Kuroko as much as I see your choice I will be frank.. You would never get in basketball it's too rough for you" said Nijimura in firm tone

"*sigh* Nijimura-senpai, Haizaki-senpai as much as I appreciate your advice. I still stand one my choice, also I'm different kind of player... Before you ask, you will see later in my game. I may not be able to shoot or dribbling but I have my own style. I would appreciate it if you don't judge me now, you can see what kind of player I am latter at court. And, I won't back down of my choice. I have promise that I keep too as my other reason to join the team basketball"

"So, you do this because promise? Are you crazy Tetsuya?" ask Haizaki though he and Nijimura cannot help but curious of what can of play she can do when she clearly admit she cannot shoot nor dribble 

"Yes, i'm you can callme what ever you want. But I won't quit nor I would break my promise, because those who broke their promise is worsen than those who lie to them, those people is a scum" her voice is firm with no backing down making Nijimur and Haizaki held their breath as a energy fire of never giving up fired in those sky blue eyes of Kuroko making her look deadly yet beautiful. Smirking at the girl, Nijimura ruffled her hair

"Don't disappoint me then" he grin

'Her hair is so smooth and soft, softer than other girl and model I know' Nijimura though

"Woi.. If you embarrassed yourself I would beat ya, I don't care if you are a girl or not. Remember?"

"Don't beat a girl you stupid" said Nijimura who hit Haizaki head

"No, it's okay, nijimura-senpai. Yes, Haizaki-senpai" she nod as they make they way to the gym, the both senior grow to soft on Kuroko.

As they arrive, Nijimur and Haizakii sort out the team. Meanwhile, Kuroko went to chat about what happen with Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara and Aomine who already finished their test and they express their own worry in their own way making Kuroko sigh before her name is called to test with A team. After Nijimura convincing the coach and other about Kuroko which their agree as Nijimura and Haizaki stand beside the future GoM along with Shirogane and Sanada coach.

As the game start, Kuroko team fall behind by 10 point. Nijimura and Haizaki feel disappointed by that, it's seems that the girl is all talk, before either coach or them can said anything Aomine beat them

"Ehh. Why Tetsu not start yet?"

"What do you mean, Aomine?" ask Akashi 

"Yeah, Aominecchi what do you meant by Kurokocchi is not started yet"

"UUgghh... I cannot tell you.. But it's so amazing"

"What do you meant by that? what amazing? And is tetsu person you meant is Kuroko Testuya the only girl that sign up as a player?" Nijimura cannot help but ask

"Of course, it's kuro-chin.. who else would be~" said Murasakibara in bred tone

"You will see it, but.. UUGGHHH!! Why Tetsu not do that now??" Aomine ask to himself before the other can ask, one quater of play is already finish now they start to two. 

In other side, Kuroko look at the score before looking at one of her teammate

"Please pass me the ball" she said blankly making the boy confused

"Okay.. But please don't lose the ball.. Is bad enough, that we must paired up with a girl like you" with that the went away, while Kuroko caught Aomine eyes and word passed between them.

In other side, Aomine who understand the word Kuroko said in her eyes cannot help but to lean forward as excited grin grow bigger

"Why you look so excited, Aominecchi?"

"Aomine, did Kuroko-chan will start her technique that you talking about now?"

"Ehhh.. Aomine, is Akashi said true?"

"Mide-chin... Kuro-chin will do the technique that you look like admire but why you look more excited, I don't understand?" 

"Yeah, Akashi, Midorima. Of course I look excited, seeing that make me want to play also" said Aomine not taking his eyes off Kuroko team

"What do you mean? So Tetsuya will use the technique?" ask Haizaki in Nijimura stand

"Yeah.. This is show time" because of excitement and curiosity the future GoM not notice how familiar Haizaki addressed Kuroko. 

Priiitttt whistle jury, Kuroko eyes change to focused as her emotion change to devoid of any. She snap her wristband as she though

_'This is Show Time'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading~  
> Comment and critic from any from is accepted ~


	7. Kuroko Technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning agints Jabberwock team, Kuroko went home with happy smile. Much to his displeasure, when he wake up he found himself shirk...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And since when his hair longer!!  
> He will kill Aomine and Kise if this is one of their prank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic~  
> Well, english is my second language soo sorry for error and grammar ^^

**Author POV**

After the tip off, the ball goes to Kuroko Team. As the guy that Kuroko told to pass the ball got surrounded by the opposite team, Kuroko position himself at half court. Seeing Kuroko free without anyone to guard them the boy pass to Kuroko

'Tch.. she is the only one that free... well, don't let the ball get to other team' the boy though

When the ball nearer Kuroko, she passes it to her teammate that stand in basket. Silent and Confusion ensue the gym, only to break went Kuroko said

"Shoot" and just like that her teammate shoot the ball earning point for her team. The ball continue with miracle passes, all of the occupations there cannot take their eyes of the gym.

Meanwhile on the other side, Akashi winded his eyes as both his personality realize what happen, Kise look at the game with star and love in his eyes, Murasakibara stop munching his snack and look at the game with interest, Midorima winded his eyes as he drop his lucky item, the coach winded their eyes and mouth unable think of what just happened, Haizaki and Nijimura shocked by passes and actually loses their composes, all of them shocked, disbelieve, Amaze, Awe, except Aomine who look excited. He keep bouncing up and down, hand tightly press at the basketball that he hold. 

Admiration clear in his eyes. Kuroko team now caught up, the score change to 20-20

"SEE!! That's Tetsu technique!! Shit, I want to play too" Aomine beamed

"EEHHHH??" Kise look at Aomine in surprise as the other too, except Akashi who look amazed.

"Kurokocchi is the one who deliver that passes??" Kise look back at the court and try to point Kuroko, he just got glimpse of when Kuroko passes. Her hand move elegantly as she twisted her hand to pass the ball to her own teammate. Her face devoid of any emotion, except there is fire in her eyes and the wish wanting to win. Kise stop for moment, his eyes winded as his mouth gap. Admiration bloom in him

"Waw.... WAW!! KUROKOCCHI IS SO COOL!!" he shout and beamed 

"I told you so didn't I, Tetsu is so cool" beamed Aomine also

"Eeehhh, Kuro-Chin can pass like that even with her small body~ Kuro-Chin must be strong" drawl Murasakibara with smile plastered in his face.

"Tch... See Shuuzou!!! I'm not lying to you, the girl is strong!! The girl has one hell of pass when she throw the bottle offer that delinquent. But I don't think that she would use it to basketball" Haizaki whistle, the only one who hear this is Nijimura and Akashi. The latter raised his eyebrow as he frown and look at Kuroko then sigh.

"Aa" whistle came out from Nijimura mouth as his eyes trying to focus at the girl. And just like Kise Nijimura had been captured by her elegant tecnique

"She got one hell of fight to be able to passes that strong. But the main point is how the other not notice her is amazing to came out with this kind of technique" Nijimura nod

"Akashi.. You look like you know something. Do you know what Kuroko do, nanodayo?" ask Midorima curious, this caught other attention and they look at Akashi for explanation while Akashi held Amusement, Amazed and admiration in his eyes

"I know what Kuroko-chan use, it's called Misdirection" 

"M-Mis.. Mis what?" ask Aomine dumbfounded 

"But aren't that magic trick, Akashi?" ask coach Sanada

"Yes, it's Misdirection, Aomine. Misdirection is usually used into magic trick,  **Misdirection**  is a technique which diverts the opponents gaze, allowing its user to disappear out of sight" he explain making the other nod

"Akashicchi, this Misdirection thing can it be copied or compel by anyone else? I'm curious since this is the first time I see someone use this"

"No, Kise. Misdirection cannot be used by everyone. The users of this technique has to have a weak presence as well as a strong will. They cannot be taken by their emotions or natural instincts, thus they have to have total control of their minds and actions in order to stay in the shadows. In order to use Misdirection, the user has to make eye contact with the player who is in control of the ball, creating a mirror like effect. Kuroko-chan is already has weak presence it's make her easier to do this, but it's also prove to be useless if she have taken by emotions. So, that's why as you can see she is devoid of any of other emotion when she is on court. But, to have gone to such length as to cage your emotion and relay on natural instinct as well as have strong will she extend my expectation of her" Akashi explain glint of gold came before is disappear, amusement in the both Akashi as the other look at Kuroko in more respect to go to such length like that is amazing.

As Akashi explanation came to end Kuroko stand in other side court, ball in her hand before she twirl once, twice then thrice creating a blaze of wind and with flicker of her hand she pass the ball to her other teammate in other side of court. The pass is so strong like a canon ball being passes, her teammate trying to catch it only to wince in pain before letting go, the ball power is so strong as it hit the wall and create a creak before the ball came to stop and sliding down. 

Silent and Shocked face ensue the gym once more, before all of them look at Kuroko who titled her head

"... Uh oh.. I think I pass it to hard" she blankly said, ignoring the gaped face of other. Excited and admiration eyes of Kise, Aomine, Haizaki, Murasakibara, Midorima and Coach Sanada. Amusement of Akashi, Nijimura and Coach Shirogane.

Prittt the game is ended but no one move a muscle still standing in shock. Before it broke by two people Kise and Aomine, Kise run towards Kuroko then scoop her to his arms and twirl her around while hugging her close to rubbed their cheek

"Kurokocchi~ that's so amazing, desu!! What is that??? How can you do that? I mean you disappear then appear then passes it~ Waaa, it's like magic, also that last pass it like a canon ball being shooted!!" Kise said with admiration and keep tightening his hold on Kuroko making her gasp in lack of breath.

"Woi, Kise!! Stop hugging Tetsu!! You will kill her ,idiot" said Aomine separated both Kise and Kuroko. They both ignoring Kise protest, as Aomine held Kuroko protectively and Kuroko gap for air 

"You okay there, Tetsu? But man, I agree with Kise. That is so cool especially that last passes it's like cannon ball shooting!!! Shit, that's make me wanna play too" grin Aomine while ruffle Kuroko hair with Kuroko sigh at him

"Aomine-kun language please, that is not cannon ball shooting Aomine-kun. It's ignite pass and if you don't stop making my hair messy I will ignite pass you" Kuroko threat making Aomine gulp and laugh

"Yes.. Yes.. Tetsu, you can be scary, huh" he grin then hold his fist at her, for a moment Kuroko felt his stomach twist at that gesture before she bumped fist with Aomine and small smile appear in her face

"That's good game, Tetsu.. We should play sometimes" 

"Yes, we should" then the trio make their way to other

"That's good game, Kuroko-chan. You are extend my expectation on you, to have doing magic trick like that is amazing and that's last past is amazing too" smile Akashi to Kuroko who smile back albeit it's small it is still there

"Thank You, Akashi-kun. I bet your game also amazing. I'm sorry that I'm not see it" Kuroko bowed with Akashi dismissed it with waved and small word of it's fine

"Kuro-chin~ that's so cool~ Kuro-chin is strong~ Good Job" Murasakibara hand came to her hair and ruffled it making Kuroko sigh

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun. You too, also please stop ruffle my hair or it will became to messy" Kuroko offer Murasakibara small smile too and trying to make Murasakibara hand to stop to ruffle her hand

"Eh~ But, Kuro-chin hair is so fluffy and soft~ Like cotton candy" pout Murasakibara, Midorima then slap his hand gently to Murasakibara

"Murasakibara, stop ruffle Kuroko head you will make it more messy" Murasakibara pout but do what Midorima said since he doesn't want to hear Midorima lecture him, after Murasakibara leave Kuroko hair Midorima as Mother hen cob and tidy it up so that it look less messy. Much to his own shock Murasakibara not exaggerating it, Kuroko hair is really smooth, soft and fluffy making it easier for him to fix her hair

"There, your hair is neat... That's was a Good technique, nanodayo. I don't think you would use misdirection as a technique. Good Job" he smile a little before saying

"I-It's not that I watching you play or complemented you, nanodayo!! You still need to train more" he admonish afterward 

"Yes, Midorima-kun. Thank you" Midorima just look away

Suddenly Kuroko felt hand circle her shoulder, sky blue meet with grey eyes. Haizaki grin at her

"That's was one hell of show, little girl~ How about you show it to me privately" came flirt of Haizaki making her sigh and jab his rib before she twisted his hand to his back and said

"Like I said before, you still have ten thousand years before trying to do that to me... But, thank you for complement, Haizaki-senpai" Kuroko let go of his hand to bow at the senior making him laugh, while the other shocked at the girl display. And future GoM to frown

"Hahahahahaha.. You are too polite, little girl" answered Haizaki before he got kicked by Nijimura and getting lecture of his disrespect towards a girl. Nijimura respect for girl increase after her display. 

"Don't disrespect a girl, you stupid bastard. Good move, Kuroko. And that's interesting technique that you have, you must have a strong will to do that. That red haired boy already explain to us of what you do. You are doing great, I can said that you not disappoint me. You amazed me" grin Nijimura before pat the girl head try not to mess it up. 

"And that's last pass, next time do that pass on me, okay girly!!" his grin became wider when he see the last pass he also have feel like Aomine to want to caught it same can be said with the other

"Yes, Nijimura-senpai. Thank you for the complement, I try not to disappoint you" bow Kuroko. Nijimura like the girl, she is not to noisy, and polite also respect to their senior. Just look at her interaction with Haizaki is the prove. The only one that lack is her expression but he now that the smile that the girl express before is treasure that need to be protect. And if the girl will become the first string which he no doubt she will, he need to protect his junior who he decided to be his favorite now.

Sanada coach then start make announcement about who make in 1, 2, and 3 string. When Kuroko name is not called in 2 and 3 string he grow warry

"Okay now for 1 string" as Sanada said that the other look surprise

"Eeehhh.. No way, there is the one that make it to 1st string" 

"Silent.. Okay, now the one in 1st string is Akashi Seijuurou" 

Akashi smile at this, while his other side snort saying 'it's obviously'. Akashi look at Kuroko who mouthed 'Good Job' somehow that make the both of them heart beat little faster, but he ignore the foreign feeling and just salute at Kuroko

"Murasakibara Atsushi"

Murasakibara just look up before munching his snack again while holding another cookies that Kuroko make for him with a smile

"Midorima Shintarou"

Midorima huff and push his glasses then smile when he see Kuroko smile at him

"Aomine Daiki"

Aomine grim got bigger as he peace sign at Kuroko who shook her head but smile a little

"Kise Ryouta"

Kise eyes winded as he beamed at Kuroko in happiness

"And last player, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko-san don't think because you are a girl we will treat you special, because we won't. You will receive same teatment and pratice like other, understand?"

"Yes sir"

Kuroko bowed at Sanada who smile at the girl politeness, it's rare to see a girl now days act so polite like Kuroko. The future GoM, Haizaki and Nijimura give Kuroko their own congratulation.

As Shirogane and Sanada dismiss all of them Kuroko, future GoM, Nijimura and Haizaki went home together. Momoi already gone home with her other friends, all of them choice to escort Kuroko with Kuroko of course protest at that. But, having both Nijimura and Akashi is not easy to said no so they agree. In the way home, Kise said that they need to celebrate this and drag Kuroko to Maji Burger with teh other following behind. Nijimura and Haizaki little disagree but Kuroko invited them so they agree to come with them

In there Kuroko just order Vanilla Milkshake making the other look at her in disbelieve

"Kuroko!! Is that the only thing that you order??" Midorima shocked

"Yes, I'm not have much of appetite" Kuroko say and sipped her Vanilla Milkshake

"Woi, Tetsuya!! Because of that you look like little girl" Haizaki taunt at the girl who shurg

"Hei!! Don't call Kurokocchi by her first name" protest Kise who got ignored by Haizaki "And Kurokocchi you need to eat more" whined him looking at Kuroko with concern

"That's right, Kuro-chin.. here have hamburger... You should eat more or you would not grow up Kuro-chin" Murasakibara said after giving the burger and pat Kuroko head 

"Here, Tetsu you could have my fried potato too" grin Aomine offering half of his potato to Kuroko

Kuroko look at the burger and the fried potato in front of her before sigh and said

"I cannot have possible eat all of this. Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun I would died if I ate too much" her reply make the other chock in disbelieve and laugh

"Kuroko!! You cannot died just by eating this!! Also, it is normal portion, nanodayo" 

"Careful Mido-chin, you soft side is showing~" tease Murasakibara making Midorima have tick mark before he can said anything MUrasakibara continued saying " That's right Kuro-Chin... Is not healthy to eat so little"

"That's right Kurokocchi!! You eat too little than normal person"

"Who said Tetsu/Tetsuya is normal person" laugh Haizaki and Aomine, after eralize they said it together their frown and got in batter at each other

"Kuroko-chan, what they said it's true.. Don't worry you can eat all of this, I would wait for you to eat" amused glint and sadistic glint make it way to both Akashi eyes and personality 

"Kuroko, Akashi right. We would wait you eat all of this, it's not good to eat so little. And as your senior and captain I want you to eat all off this, if you even left one bite I would make sure your practice is doubled" grin Nijimura with innocent but he has same sadistic and amused like Akashi

"... Akashi-kun, Nijimura-senpai, both of you is sadist" Kuroko bluntly said make other laugh, chuckle and chock. While Nijimura and Akashi just smirk and send warning aura to other except Kuroko

After 20 minutes eating, all of the future GoM, Nijimura and Haizaki has amusement watching Kuroko eat. Because for first time the fearless girl look at the food with fear and keep muttering I will die making other laugh and smirk

All of them chatted on the way, Kuroko can see a little bond that start to performed between future GoM, Nijimura and Haizaki. She hope this would last 

"So, Kuroko-chan care to tell us, why you late on sign up?" smile Akashi innocently and just like that everyone look at Kuroko before she can speak, Haizaki beat her first

"Senior grab her and try to molested Tetsuya, Thankfully I pass on the way and help her. When I told her to run and let me handling thing she said no becaus eshe doen't want to be indebted to other. Then choice to fig-' before Haizaki can finish Kuroko jab his rib making Haizaki crunching down in pain and the other look at her, Nijimura with raised eyebrow, Akashi with smile that look too innocent, Kise with worry, Aomine and Midorima frown, and Murasakibara with squinted of his eyes

"What the hell are you doing, brat?!!" shout Haizaki after the pain gone

'Shit the girl really put much power in those jab' he though nursing his bruise rib

"I'm sorry Haizaki-senpai, there is a mosquito there" she deadpanned making tick mark appear in Haizaki

"You don't have to jab me and You lying is terrible!!" He growl while the girl bow

"I'm sorry I will be better at lying next time" making all of them sweatdroped

"Wait.. Wait... Haizaki-senpai just now trying to said **fight** aren't him? Kuroko, What _exactly_ are you doing that make you late?" growl Midorima 

"No... i'm sure you hear wrong Midorima-kun"

"But, Kuroko-chan I hear Haizaki-san before talking to Nijimura-san about you fight. Care to explain about that?" smiling Akashi too nicely, all of them there winded their ryrs

"Kurokocchi!! That's dangerous!!" whined Kise worry for the girl

"Woi, Tetsu tell me who is them I will rip them apart"

"Right, Kuro-chin I will crush them for almost hurting Kuro-chin"

"Kuroko-chan, can you tell us who they is and what happen"

Then with a sigh Kuroko with heavy heart began retell her stories, the look at the males eyes change from amusement, awe to anger even Haizaki and Nijimur ahad anger in their eyes. Haizaki since he already regard her like a little sister and Nijimura as his favorite junior.

"I See, So they are the senior that time huh, I should have beat them then.. It's not like I care about you or anything is just because they said bad thing about Oha-Asa" Midorima growl

"Uwaa.. real live Tsundere.. But what megane said is right, I should have punch them and beat them next time I meet them" grin Haizaki maliciously 

"Waaa... Kurokocchi, you are okay right?? Those stupid dog not try do anything to you right?? Thank you Haizakicchi, Me too I will beat them when I meet them" smile Kise but the smile look so feral and scary

"Kuro-chin.. I'll crush them, so don't worry I won't let them hurt Kuro-chin" Murasakibara hold his snack to tight making it crunch in his hand 

"Tetsu, that's cool of you but you need to worry about yourself too. Don't worry I would also beat them when I see them,, I won't let them get away by almost hurting my best friend" grin Aomine that too feral like Kise

"Kuroko-chan... you really extend my expectations, don't worry about those senior they will taste my wrath for hurting my friend. Right, Tetsuya? After all I am absolute" the red change to gold before change back to red the only one who notice this only Midorima, Kuroko and Nijimura. Akashi eyes turned cold void of warm with her voice turn malicious 

"All of you!! Don't act rash and immature!! If you do that you cannot play next month tornamnet basketball" scold Nijimura

"Nijimura-senpai..." Kuroko thankful that Nijimura is still be their captain since he is so mature and can be figure to lean on. Kuroko was sure with this the future GoM and Haizaki won't act rash as to hurt the senior, her respect for Nijimura is increase

"We need a plan too, we need to bought those bastard to unknown place and Akashi I'm sure you could handle to erasing any clue about our tortur- I mean lecture for those bastard, understand?" Nijimura said with malicious glint and sadistic grin on his face

And just like that Kuroko hope crushed to dust, she should have know about this guy overprotective nature with a sigh she said

"You don't have to do anything, I'm sure they won't dare to hurt me after I beat them before.. So, you don't and I _meant_ it you _don't_ have to do any of _beating_ and _no_ Akashi-kun you _don't_  have to expel or hurt them with your family connection" Kuroko sternly said, teh other just boo, grumble and smirk but all of them agree to what she said

 

Kuroko lay in her bed, after escorting her home all male went home. 

Ringggg~ Kuroko phone ringing as she answered Kagami voice came to her ear

"Yo, Kuroko! So, how was it? Bet you put good show!" Kagami excitedly said

"Yeah, Kagami-kun. I put quite show" smiled Kuroko

And for two hours she talk with Kagami, Kuroko telling him her day. Kagami is amused also worried at his partner reckless at. He spent one hour to lecture Kuroko, Kuroko smiled she miss her partner greatly 

".. Kuroko, do you hear me? You are so reckless!! You must not do that, especially you are a girl now. Also-"

"Kagami-kun, I miss you" Kuroko blurted out making Kagami blush redder and sputtered when Kuroko said

"Hurry up back, my light" Kuroko actually doesn't meant to said that out loud but the tiredness caught up to her her eyes drop and open. She not realize of what she talk about. Sensing his partner tiredness Kagami cloud that Kuroko must not ment to said it out loud. Still, hearing that make him happy, his partner rarely lean or tell his (her now her= remind himself of Kuroko change gender) problem and though so hearing this, he is happy and cannot help the warm feeling that he felt. Smiled a genuine one he said in much softer tome

"Aa.. Me too, Kuroko.. Me too" closing his eyes he not hear reply

'Kuroko must been fallen asleep' 

"I'll came back to your side too, My shadow. This time I would protect you" he grin hearing a soft breathing for his partner he ended the call. Looking up, he see Nash cook in his kitchen. Much too his surprise Nash also got throw back in past, after explain that Kuroko also went back in time with them Nash expression change to soft before he being jerk again. Right now, Nash work with his father and stay in his house. He though about how Kuroko manage to change even a bastard like Nash and psycho like Akashi.

'You are really something, Kuroko' he smile before pan hit his head lookig at the source he found Nash scowling at him

"What the fucking hell are you smiling about, monkey"

"Hey I'm not Monkey!!"

"Yeah.. Yeah.. Said that After you could beat me" 

"I can and I will.. Tch your personality is worse than Akashi. I don't know how Kuroko can see you as a good person" hearing kuroko name, Nash scowl change to little softer one

"How is he?"

" _She,_ don't forget that he is not a she anymore. Well, everything went well..."then Kagami retell about what Kuroko telling him to Nash

"I see. H-She really extend other people expectations isn't she?" Nash laugh, his answer make Kagami grin

"Of course! We need to hurry to go to Japan" he determinedly said earning another hit to head by Nash

"Yeah.. After you tidy up your mess, brat"

Kuroko sleeping with some memory that she cannot remembered, as Nash and Kagami play basketball, the future GoM sleep peacefully. Except Haizaki and Nijimura who have their own problem

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading~  
> Comment and critic from any from is accepted ~


	8. Period and Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning agints Jabberwock team, Kuroko went home with happy smile. Much to his displeasure, when he wake up he found himself shirk...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And since when his hair longer!!  
> He will kill Aomine and Kise if this is one of their prank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic~  
> Well, english is my second language soo sorry for error and grammar ^^

**One month later~**

**Kagami POV**

He walk around the kitchen with a vanilla milkshake in his hand as he could hear soft snore from his father and Nash. Kagami snort when he see two older man than him still in their dead sleep.

Walking to the window, he stare at the morning hue that his partner always hate. Trust him, Kuroko maybe a diligent person he ever seen that always came to school earlier than anyone, even if Kuroko himself not  _too_  keen of waking up in morning and always throw tantrum every time  _someone_  waking him up or even though he himself wakes himself up.

Smile appear in his face when Kagami move the glass of Vanilla Milkshake to the morning light, the white substance look pure and untainted.

“Woi, monkey!! Could you stop fucking stare at those damn it white substance with a stupid smile. You look so damn hell creepy, monkey!” grunt Nash rubbing his head while yawned.

Flinched he look at the now wake up Nash, Kagami growl at Nash word.

“I’m not creepy or monkey, you bastard!! Also, stop saying something that will cause misunserstanding!!”

“Yeah, yeah.. You could said that to retarded people” Nash looking back at him with raised row

“How is the brat doing, monkey?”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!! I’M NOT MONKEY!! And, Kuroko is doing well though he- I mean  _her_ still adjusting her new gender and repair her new stamina that nothing compared to her old life along with her relationship with those her teammate at Teiko” he mumble the last word with a hint of jealousy making Nash snicker and he blush after realizing his outburst.

Before he can shout at Nash, a voice calling his name sounded in the front door

“Taiga, this is me. Tatsuya. Open the door now” the pounding of the door grow louder making his old man growl at him

“Oi, Taiga!! Open the damn it door!!”

“Yes, yes, lazy old man”

That earned him a hit on the head courtesy by his father. Nash snort at that, Kagami just give him a middle finger then open the door.

“Hi, Tatsuya… Uuughhh.. So, what’s up?” he raised a brow at Tatsuya seeing him exhaled in relief

“No, it’s just I though something happen to you…” Tatsuya trailed off and look at Nash with narrowed eyes

“Hah?”

“You’re not answering my call and came at the court to play basketball this one month, also whenever I ask you to hang out… you always said that you were busy” Tatsuya sigh

“… By the way Taiga, you’re not doing something troublesome, right?” he continued in whispered looking at Nash upside down. Kagami snort when he notice the stare that directed toward Nash and worried vibe for him.

Nash hear his snort came toward them

“Why in fucking hell, are you retarded looking at me like that??!! Woi, Monkey!! Don’t you dare snort on me. Tch… This way I hate a stupid guys like you guys” Nash growl maliciously and hit Kagami in the head making Tatsuya flinched and went to protective mode.

“Hei, what do you think you are doing to my brother” Taiga stood in front of him, shielding him from Nash. Before he or Nash can said anything, Kagami phone ringing

“Hello, Taiga-kun. I’m sorry to call you at this kind of time. It’s just… this is an important matter” said soft voice that he know so well as Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hearing the worried, fear and panic voice of his partner Kagami began to panic and felt worried of his father condition. Tatsuya and Nasha noticed his worried state and look at him

“What’s wrong, Tetsu? You are okay, right? Is those stupid GoM doing something to you?”  Kagami ask frantically and growl at the end, Tatsuya looking at him confused and his confusion increase when he noticed Nash look concern though it gone as fast as it came, but he notice the way Nash eyes soften at the mention of ‘Tetsuya’ name.

‘Who is Tetsuya? And why Taiga seems so worried’ he though

“Woi, monkey!! Make the phone to speaker!!” Nash grab Kagami phone then change it to speaker. Kagami growl at him

“Tetsuya, this is me. Are you okay?” Nash said in calm voice, Tatsuya look at Nash with widened eyes when he notice the change demeanor from the other

“Nash-kun?” soft voice with no emotion sounding from the phone, Tatsuya look more confused

‘I though Tetsuya is a guy? Since when Taiga had girl friend?’ Tatsuya though

“Yes, Tetsu. It’s the bastard, I make it to speaker”

“I see… Uuughh” the girl monotone voice sounding in pain and that’s the first emotion Taiga hear from the girl

“Tetsuya/Tetsu” said both Kagami and Nash in worry

“.. please don’t shout” Kuroko whimper

“sorry” they both said

“uugghh… it’s okay, I’m sorry to interrupt you two.” Kuroko said

“No, you are not interrupting anything brat. More than that, is everything okay?”

“Yes, it’s just that………… -blood” Kuroko mumble, three male blink in confusion

“… Tetsu, can you said that again”

“*sigh* I said, when I went to piss instead of usual liquid the one that come out is blood” Kuroko said with blank voice

The three of them trying to process about what the girl saying, Tatsuya looking away, Nash cough uncomfortably, and Kagami froze. All of them silent

“… Taiga-kun, Nash-kun you are there?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“… Nas-”

“WHATTT?? TETSU YOU HURT??!!” Kagami shouting with panicked face, Tatsuya and Nash amking a face at him before Nash hit him in the head.

“WHAT THE HELL, BASTARD!!”

“Tetsuya is not fucking hurt, you god damn it fucking dumbasses of monkey! She is on that girl thing”

“Huh? What do you mean-“

“It’s mean, she is on period Taiga” Tatsuya whisper him, after 15 second pass he began to understand

“OH!!oh..” blush blooming his face

“Taiga-kun, you are idiot” Kuroko said blandly making Kagami embarrassed

“TETSU!! Uugghh… So what’s is problem?” he ask looking away in embarrassed. Who would not if you are discussing with a girl about having period. He is a guy for God sake and he knows that Kuroko is really blunt but to think that Kuroko is still same even when he became a girl is something that Kagami want to strangle the girl sometimes.

“.. Well, can you make a drink that make it stop hurting? I know you can, remember when coach came at practice on her first period? You make her a drink then put spice on it… Can you tell me the recipe?”

Kagami came to realization and look at Tatsuya

“Uuuhh… I-I don’t know about it, Tetsu. The one that make it is Tatsuya, I think that spice got swap up with Alex spice. Tatsuya make for her.”

“Really? I see, I’m sorry for disturbing both you.” Kuroko said in dishearten voice

“Oi, brat. Don’t go fucking hang up ‘kay. Oi, girly guy!! Tell her the fucking recipe” demand Nash when he look at Tatsuya, Tatsuya blink his eyes thrice before he wanted to protest Kagami said

“Tatsuya, can you do that? Tetsu, really look in pain? What if h-she died? And..” Nash hit Kagami again before the latter can imagine something stupid

“girly guy? Tatsuya? Oh.. oh.. I’m so sorry to disturb you, Himuro-san. I though that Taiga-kun and Nash-kun is the only one there. Also, I apologize for Nash-kun nickname, despite his scary and rude attitude. Nash-kun is really good guy, he just hide it really well” Kuroko said sincere making Nash cough and grumble, but Kagami and Tatsuya can see a tint pink in his cheek

“No, it’s okay… Tetsuya-san is it? I’m just surprise that Taiga have female friend, since his friend is not the friendliest, a female population tend on stay away from him.” Tatsuya said. Though he is confused as to why this girl know his name but he think maybe it from Kagami, since they both look close form what the conversation going on.

“Yes, Where is my manner.. My name is Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya”

“Ahh… And I’m Himuro Tatsuya, but I think Taiga already tell you about that. About.. Umm, about recipe..." Himuro noticed the way Kagami shoulder shiver with laughter and Nash amusement eyes. His face redder in embarrassed, before coughing awkwardly and look away. Seeing this Nash take a hold of Kagami back shirt and drag him

"Wh-What the hell!!! Woi, Bastard stop dragging me!! I'm not done talk-" before he could finished, Nash bonk his head 

"Shut the fuck up, I'm hungry. Make me food" said Nash keep dragging him to kitchen leaving Himuro and ignoring Kagami protest

"They sound friendly, don't you think Himuro-san?" ask Kuroko, himuro noticed the fondness in her voice even if her voice still sounding blank but there is a hint of that felling there.

"*chuckle* This is the first time I see Taiga like that, not to mention he had that kind of friend and I don't know that he had a female friend" he said fondly

"Hmm... Taiga-kun maybe an idiot and had scary face, but he is not scary at all. You could said that he is a big kitty.... or is it a bakeneko (monster that shaped like cat). Same can be said with Nash-kun. Though he still rude and all, but he still has soft side if you grow close to him, I'm sure you can see it." Himuro now curious as to why a girl can be friend with both of person like Nash and required Taiga as her friend too. Himuro curious of what kind of girl she is.

"You are really amazing person to have notice the goodness in someone een if they attitude and face is opposite of it. Well, let's put that aside... I'm sure that your pain cannot wait any longer. Alex tend to throw tantrum when she is on her period. Now, the recipe is.." 

In kitchen, Kagami finished cooking for Nash and give a burger with double fried potato flavored cheese to Nash.

"Woi... why do you think we get send back to past?" ask him suddenly, Nash eyes flashed with sadness before he put the burger back to plate

"I don't have a clue, monkey. But... Every wishes has their own sacrifice, the time continued and vanish... Even if we want to stop it... No one can know how" Nash sigh and glup down all of his food, Kagami has same sadness flashes before his eyes.

"... I hope this time we can sav-"

"Don't" Nash glare at him making Kagami flinch and growl

"Wh-What do you men don't!!! You know what happen, right??!! If we not do anything Tetsu will end up the same!!" he bought Nash closer to him

"I won't let that fucking happen, I won't let Tetsuya hurt for the third time. But, some other thing need to happen. We cannot always save her, she need to find out herself" Nash glare back as Kagami let go of him and look away frustrated tears started to formed 

'... How come a world can be so cruel... Tetsu, I'm sorry if only I'm stronger if only my light brighter... If only I'm not denied my feeling for you.. I.' his though interrupted by Nash who knee him making hims stumble

"WHAT THE HELL, BASTARD??!!!" He shout at Nash

"Taiga-kun, that's rude. You cannot curse on older people no matter how they are, because is not polite to do that. Also, you know whatever Nash-kun rude word is, he not meant any of it. It just how the way he talk. Please, apologize to Nash especially since he is kind enough to help you." chided Kuroko from phone, it seems that when Nash knee him Himuro came inside after he finishing talking the recipe and some talk with Kuroko.

Kagami who hear that snatch the phone from Himuro who held amusement in his eyes 

"B-but he i-is the one who started it" whined him- no, I mean explain him, since he is guy he never whined. That's what Kagami convinced himself

"Did I stutter?"

"No... uughh... Sorry, bas- I mean Nash" grumbled Kagami, Himuro respect of Kuroko increase. He never seen other person can control or make Kagami apologize like that and admit his mistake. Meanwhile Nash snickered

"Woi, brat don't talk like that. Seriously, you will have my reputation as bad person disappear. Also, monkey make me another burger then I forgive you" this ticked Kagami

"*sigh* both of you really an idiot. I'm sorry I need to go to supermarket now since the supermarket will close at 11.00 PM. It's nice talking with you, Himuro-kun. Please, take care of Taiga-kun and Nash-kun. Also, Taiga-kun, Nash-kun let's meet again. I'll call you again tomorrow, good night or good morning in your case and please have good day Nash-kun, Taiga-kun, and Himuro-kun" 

"Tch, I don't need babysitter, it supposed to be me who take care of this monkey and girly guy. Well Bye, brat. Careful on way, don't talk to stranger" Nash waved Kuroko off

"Yes, it was nice talking with you too, Tetsuya-chan. I hope we could also meet, I'll take care of both of them. Be careful on your way and have good day too"

"Wh-WHAT??!! But, that is dangerous to walk on night especially you are a gir-"

tut tut tut... Kuroko hang up the phone making Kagami frustrated 

"WOI!! TETSU!!"

"TETSU, DON'T YOU DARE HUNG UP ON ME!!"

"WOI" Nash and Himuro just snicker at Kagami. 

"Damn it!! What if she meet some thugs or some pedopil came to her and kidnap her and-" Nash hit his head before he can continue on his worried some state

"WH-Why are do you hit me?!!"

"You worried to fucking much, the brat will be okay" Nash shrug, before he can protest Himuro step in

"That's right Taiga, Tetsuya-chan is not stupid that's what i think for the way she talk before. I'm sure nothing will happen"

With that he shut his mouth up

'.. I hope soo, but why i cannot ease this uneasiness feeling... Tetsu, please be okay. If somethig happen to you... I cannot forgive myself for the third times... No... I must do something, I need to became stronger.. Stronger than before to protect her. And this time, I'll tell you my feeling.. I'm sorry Tetsu, if only I listen to you... then...' he though before sigh and went to kitchen

**Author POV**

After buying what she need, Kuroko walk to home. Thankfully her stomach not hurting much because of Himuro recipe, but somehow she felt a little dizzy and her body is burning up. Before she now it, she bumped into someone. When she loo up it's a guy with a delinquent style standing in front of her

"I'm sorry for bumping into you" she bow but before she can walk away the delinquent held her hand

"Yare.. Yare.. That's not the way to apologize, right guys?" he ask another his friend in back who wore a lecherous smile while looking at Kuroko upside down

"Yeah, how about you pay us with your body. Then we will forgive you"

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you do that, excuse me" 

"Oh no, don't worry we will be gentle"

"No, please let me go.." Kuroko tried to tug her hand but her dizziness increase making her unable to use her usual strength

"How about.. no.. come one lady"

"Uuhh" Kuroko head spinning as the man pulled her to his company, she see the friends of the male hand reach to hold her shoulder.

"Ouch.. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" but to her surprise that hand got twisted as her body pulled backwards towards a lean figure, her face pressed to the man chest

"I though I'm seeing thing, but it is really you Kuroko. Are you okay?" Kuroko know the voice as she look up she see Nijimura look down on her with cncerned face

"I'm okay, Nijimura-senpai" Nijimura narrowed his eyes when he see a bruised formed in Kuroko wrist as result of the held by the delinquent

'How dare they touch her!! How dare they touch my favorite junior' he growl looking at the guys in front of him with so much hate. His eyes narrowed, his mouth twisted in distaste and his aura go pinch black

'O-ONI!!(demon)' the delinquents though, they could feel powerful dark energy from the man and they felt they leg went on jelly, they heart thumped frantically inside their chest. They man in front of them look like he ready to kill them

"Don't touche her. Gone before, I kill you" Nijimura shout in his leader voice making all of them run away in scared

"Nijimura-senpai?" looking down Nijimura calmed, before his hand went up to Kuroko face to caress her cheek

"Thank God, I'm around.. Ow.. Kuroko, you cheek is hot.. wait!! do you got fever?" that's the last word Kuroko hear along with Nijimura frantic worried face, before she went unconscious.

Nijimura held Kuroko on bridal style before run to her home, he expected a worried parents or any relative of Kuroko in her home only to be meet with silence of her home. When he step inside her house, he flinch. The house is cold, yes it has a warmer and all but it like there is nothing of those sort warm thing that you get whenever you enter a normal house. 

He choice to think about that though later. Now he need to tend Kuroko, he bough her to her room and lay her down before he tend her.

**15 minutes later~**

Nijimura look at the sleeping Kuroko, she look like angel when she sleep.

'Wh-What the hell, I am thinking!! Uughh, it's already 11.15 PM. I think I need to go home, but... who will take care of Kuroko. I don't expect her to living alone in this cold house, how long she has been living here?' he though

"Uugh" Kuroko groaned, Nijimura hearing that sit on her side

"Kuroko, are you okay? Wait, i'm going to bring a medicine" 

_Flashback_

_"Tetsuya, please be good girl!! I need to work, now leave me alone" her father shout_

_"B-But. Tetsuya sic-"_

_"Tets-chan, don't disturb your father and go to your room"_

_"Mommy, I-"_

_"I'm sorry, Tet-chan there is a work I need to do.. I'm sure you will be okay, you just need rest that's all. You can be good girl and not disturb mommy and daddy, right? you can tend yourself, right?"_

_".. Yes, mommy" her mom nod before she and her dad walk away, leaving her to tend to take care of her own. She wanted to reach them but she can't_

_'No.. I need to be a good girl...' she though, a tears slide from her eyes, as she tried to sleep so that he fever went off_

_"But.. It.. Hurt.." she cried alone in cold room_

_End Flashback_

Kuroko receive a memory from her childhood

'So, it seems that my childhood live as a girl same like I was in my childhood live as boy...' as she see Nijimura opened the door, she imagine that it was her parents instead then his mind went back to Aomine back when he change then GoM who ignore her. Her eyes widened as she got up and reach at Nijimura only to stumble down because of dizziness

"K-Kuroko" Nijimura hear the thud look back only to find Kuroko on her sitting down on cold floor

"He what's wrong?" He sit beside her, Kuroko held the tip of Nijimura hand shirt 

".. go..." She still looking down refused to look at Nijimura this worry her more, so Nijimura held her face and faced it to him. But he never expect a tear came out of Kuroko eyes as she held her wrist

"Wh-what's wrong, Kuroko?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Huh?" he left dumbfounded as Kuroko tears come out more and her held got tighter but not much to left bruise on his wrist

"Where do you want to go?" Kuroko mumble again, she doesn't know why she went into emotional like this. But watching Nijimura back walking away is hurt.

Nijimura look at Kuroko eyes shocked to see a pain, fear, loneliness, and despair, he look down at Kuroko hand that held him as a way asking for him to not go.

"Where do you want to go?" Kuroko mumble again

Nijimura never seen the girl became a weak like this, she always seen Kuroko with her stoic face, fearless girl. Sometimes he though of what happen that making her to act like that, somehow he had instinct that it not only caused for basketball but another thing. He remember, every time he, Haizaki, Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Midorima and Murasakibara ask her about her parents that she always change subject or when they ask her grandmother she just tell them that her grandmother is working on her hometown.

Nijimura had already had his theory about it, and his theory increase when he step to this cold home. 

Nijimura began to understand her little more in this one month, Kuroko is a polite person that's rare in this modern era, she also put other need before herself, not afraid to speak her mind, kind-hearten girl, observative, know what to said at right time, wise, strong, humble, sadist, determined as he could see how he struggle more than any of player he seen by taking late practice and any more that he need to see.

But, now... He could see behind all of it, her sadness, her loneliness, her despair. Without thinking he hug her.

'… how come she is still standing with her sadness? Is her sadness only because of her parents and grandmother or there is something more? Kuroko.. what exactly do you had been experience?’ he though as he held her in his arms

"It's not _"Where do you want to go?"_   Kuroko, but _Don’t Go._  I don’t know what happen… But, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here. After all, I’m your captain and senior also your friend. You don’t have to be sad anymore… I’m not going anywhere, you can just said it _Don’t Go._  Then I won’t go anywhere” he told her softly, Kuroko shocked before she hug back like her life depended on him. He remember Kagami word as he felt the warm body of Nijimura, the safe hold he had on her.

_"Kuroko.. Kuroko... Kuroko!! calm down, okay.. I'm here, you don't have to be scared. I would search a way so that I can go to Japan faster. Kuroko, listen.. I'm your light, I won't let anyone hurt you, you are my shadow. If something happen, remember I won't abandon you never before, never now and never in future. So, calm down... Take breath.. yeah like that... Really, you should not keep this emotion bolted up, it won't be good for your health"_

“Don’t Go.. Don’t leave me” she doesn’t know why she said that to Nijimura, but somehow his embrace and hold on her making her felt safe and protected.

Kuroko don’t want to be protected or being burden on other but… Nijimura held different feeling, it feel like she had older brother with her.

“Okay, I won’t princess” Nijimura hold got tighter as he smiled softly, Kuroko went back to sleep lulled by Nijimura breath and his heart beating.

Nijimura looking down seeing Kuroko sleep, she move her back to bed. His hand reach her hair as he caress it, her hair so soft to her touch.

‘I promise Kuroko, I won’t leave you. I’ll protect you until you can stand on your own’ he sigh letting go of Kuroko hair

“I’m forgot that she still not drink her medicine” he look at the clock it showed 12.10 AM

‘I don’t know that we talk that long…’ looking down again he see Kuroko breathing back to normal, as he check her temperature. It showed her fever already gone down only little, without he realizing it his hand move to caress Kuroko cheek before taking a piece of Kuroko hair and kiss it.

Tucking one leg on, he lean on it before letting go of Kuroko hair again

‘.. Vanilla, huh’ then he blinked when he realize what he do, standing up he look shocked of what he just do

‘WHAT THE HELL I’M DOING!!’ He shout in his mind, before he could process anything again. Kuroko hand held him again, somehow his breath got caught in his throat and his heart beat became faster.

Looking at Kuroko, he see her still asleep, blinking then chuckle at himself when he see her holding his hand like a child.

‘Why I’m thinking? I must do that because I though f her as a sister… Hmm, so that’s my feeling for her.. wow.. I don’t know that I could care like this to her’ He smile softly

‘But, maybe is not bad thing.. I always want a sister and Kuroko is like one perfect sister’ He ignore the stab in his heart when he though like that.

Nijimura sit beside Kuroko while holding her hand and doze off to sleep after changing the towel on her forehead.

‘I hope to know more about you, Kurok-No, Tetsuya’ He drove out in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic~  
> Well, english is my second language soo sorry for error and grammar ^^


	9. Fear part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning agints Jabberwock team, Kuroko went home with happy smile. Much to his displeasure, when he wake up he found himself shirk...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And since when his hair longer!!  
> He will kill Aomine and Kise if this is one of their prank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic~  
> Well, english is my second language soo sorry for error and grammar ^^

**Kuroko POV**

Kuroko wake up with more relaxed feeling, her head stop pounding. Looking around she notice that Nijimura-senpai is no where to be found.

‘I should have know… No one would stay with a shadow like me… In the end they all would left’ she sigh and make a way to kitchen.

“Yo, you already wake up” smile Nijimura while saluting at her

Frozen in her footstep, she though that he leave her

“Earth to Kuroko” Nijimura waved a hand in front of her face with confused face

“…. Nijimura-senpai?” said Kuroko more to question than statement like she doesn’t believe Nijimura to be here and not leave

Knowing the look in the younger junior eyes, he sigh and ruffled her hair

“Why you look at me like that, brat!! Do you not believing with your senior!! For God sake even if you don’t believe me as a senior, you can believe me like when we are in practice like a captain and his teammate” Nijimura pat softly her head as he smile softly at the young girl who blink a tear away before Kuroko nod and said

“… Thank you, Nijimura-senpai” she bowed

“But can you please let go of my hair? You are make it like a net” she deadpanned making Nijimura twitch and ruffle her head more

“Woi, brat!! Come on here!!” Nijimura head locked her while rubbed her hair with hist fist and grin in his face

“… Nijimura-senpai, stop it please” Kuroko cannot help the smile that blooming in his face

“Ok ok… Now, how about you eat? I already prepare a meal for you” he walk towards the dining table

“Nijimura-senpai, you… are you actually a househusband?” she cannot help but to ask

“WOI!! I’m not!! I’m going to be a master not a househusband in future” he grin

“… Actually that’s more scarier than you became a househusband”

Both of them eat in comfortable silence

‘It..It’s good… It’smore good like when I ate with Seirin and Taiga-kun’ looking at Nijimura, she notice that he staring at her

“How is it?” he ask, his usual strict expression change to more gentle one making him more handsome than he already is

“… Is good, Nijim- Shuuzou-nii” the change of name shocked Nijimura.

Seeing the shocked face in Nijimura, Kuroko quickly look down and eat his food more faster ignoring his incredulous face.

But then she began to choke making Nijimura laugh at the cute expression on her face as he over her a drink.

“I know that I’m good cooker, but you should eat more slow or you will chocked”

Hearing that Kuroko look away and pout, making Nijimura laugh more

“Don’t pout like that, Tetsuya”

“Huh, I’m not pou-…. Tetsuya?”

“Yeah, I call you Tetsuya. What’s wrong? Do you not like it? Though, you call me by my first name first” Nijimura tease her

He laugh harder when he see Kuroko look away with a blush tip in her ears, his laugh subdued with chuckle as Kuroko eat more slowly but blush still apparent in her face.

“Tetsuya”

“Yes, Shuuzou-nii” this time her blank face back to place, but she call him with his first name too

Seeing the look in Kuroko face Nijimura smile and shook his head

“You should stop separating the food~ I want you to eat all of it, you eat too little anyway” he sigh as she look at him with more troubled face but nodded her head

After 15 minutes, she is able finishing her food with a lot of encourage and laugh from Nijimura

‘But, this is the first time I see Shuuzou-nii act so relax like that…’ she though while putting her uniform

“Come on, Tetsuya” Nijimura waiting in front of door with a grin on his face, for a moment she got stunned before she reply with a little larger smile than her usual small smile making Nijimura shocked and speechless as she said

“Yes, Shuuzou-nii”

 

**Author POV**

“Uuugghh, Akashicchi~ Please, let me copy your homework, desu” begged Kise

“What you do is your own responsible, Kise” smirk Akashi making Kise whined

“Akashicchi!!! You are so mean”

“What did you said?” Akashi ask while smiling too nicely making Kise gulp

“Kise, can you shut up for once!! It’s still early in the morning!! Good Morning, Akashi”

“Good Morning, Midorima”

“Mean-ssu!! Midorimacchi, why you only greeting Akashicchi!!” Kise cry a crocodile tears making Midorima brow to twitch

“Because, Akashi is not annoying like you!! And, can you for once do your own homework” scold Midorima making Kise shirk like a kid being scolded by his own mother

‘It’s really noisy’ Bokushi said in Akashi mind

‘Hahahahahaha.. But, it what’s make it more interesting’ Oreshi replied with a chuckle

‘Tch, you are to lenient!! That’s what make you weak’

‘…’ Oreshi not answering what Bokushi said and look at the bickering pair for a while

‘You know that’s if you keep like this, everyone would leave you. No one would stay with you’ Bokushi sneer at Oreshi

‘Do you really think so?’ Oreshi close his eyes for a moment as Kuroko small smiling face appear in his mind as she said

_“Akashi-kun is Akashi-kun no matter what happen I would be your friend, even if we part way”_

‘…What?’ ask Bokushi with narrowed eyes

‘Even if they leave me in the end, the bond that we share will remain and someone will come close no matter what happen’

‘Tch!! Who do you think will came close to huh? Everyone will leave you because your are weak and because they are scared of me or you’ Bokushi bark

‘Kuroko-chan… Kuroko-chan won’t leave, before you said anything you also know this don’t you?’

‘….’ Bokushi keep his silent

“AAAHHHH” Akashi came back to reality after hearing Kise shout

“OI, KISE!! How many times I must tell you not shout at random times!! NOT TO MENTION IT STILL EARLY IN THE MORNING TOO!!” Midorima scold Kise but Kise ignoring him and keep looking outside window.

Akashi follow Kise stare and his eyes widened when he see Nijimura and Kuroko walk together

“WAAHHH!!! What is Nijimuracchi doing with Kurokocchi??? Why both of them walk together??” Kise said panicked

“Don’t assumpt thing, you idiot!! Maybe they meet on the walk here” Midorima sigh at look at Kise with annoyed face that clearly said ‘You are an idiot’

“Mean-ssu!! B-But… Somehow… I feel like Kurokocchi is more relaxed when she is with Nijimuracchi or Haizakicchi”

“What?”

“I-I don’t know why too, but I got this feeling that when she is with us.. she… she always..”

“Look sad” Akashi continued the word that Kise cannot said making Kise shocked and look at him before he smiling sadly

“Yeah…”

“*sigh* Kise, you really are idiot”

“W-What??!! Midorimacchi, so meanssu”

“Kuroko is already like that from the beginning, but we are all friends. Someday, Kuroko will tell us what the reason is and we will be there to comfort the solution”

“Midorimacchi..”

“Midorima careful, your caring side is showing up”

“Wh-What do you mean, Akashi!! Is-Is not like I care or anything, I’m just talking about fact, Fact”

“But, what Midorima said is righ. Someday… We will get answer to our question”

‘And explanation to why Kuroko mere presence can make both of us out of character’

‘… Is you who out of character’

“Answer what question?” ask Kuroko suddenly come up behind Midorim

“WAAHHH!!”

“Kuroko!! How many time did I must tell you not to sneak up on people!!” scold Midorima making Kuroko sigh and bow in apologize

“Kurokocchi~” Kise run to her in attempt to hug her, but Akashi pull Kuroko to his side making Kise kiss the floor instead

“Thank you, Akashi-kun”

“You’re Welcome, Kuroko-chan”

“So mean-ssu!! Akashicchi!! Kurokocchi!! I’m only want to hug her”

“Kise-kun please keep your shrieking voice at lower volume, it’ still morning after all. Ah where’s my manner, Good Morning, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun” Kise give wailed got louder and he began crying a crocodile tears while making a puppy face at Kuroko

“…. And Kise-kun”

“Why you said my name with consideration!! But oh well, it’s okay~ Good Morning Kurokocchi” grinning Kise brightly changing his personality faster from whined child to energetically one

“Good Morning, Kuroko-chan”

“Good morning, Kuroko”

“Aahhh!! Kurokocchi!! Why you walk to school with Nijimuracchi??” ask Kise curious while Kuroko blink at him in confusion state then look at Akashi and Midorima for explanation

“It seems that Kise see you walk with Nijimura-senpai just now and notice it to us” explain Akashi shrug and Kuroko nod at the explanation

“Ah, that’s because Shuuzou-nii is staying over last night” Kuroko said so blankly making Midorima drop his lucky item that is umbrella to floor when he hear that

Kise froze while thinking that Kuroko just now calling Nijiura with his first name… his first name.. And the both of them have staying together. His world is crushing down

Meanwhile, Akashi just blink in surprise. He doesn’t expect that answer, not he expect a clench in his heart when he hear Kuroko call Nijimura by his first name and both of Akashi personality mostly doesn’t know how to make the sudden urge to stab someone

“*cough* Excuse me? Do you just said that Nijimura-senpai staying over at your house last night? And you call him by his first name?” ask Akashi belwildered by the fact while Kuroko just keep her blank face and nod

“Kuroko-chan… You must re-word your word carefully if not other will become misunderstand. I’m sure that your parents is there as well, right?” ask Akashi again after came to realization

“Ah, no Akashi-kun. My parents is still in Canada and my grandmother is in Hawaii now. Last night, there is only me and Nijimura-senpai in the house”

With that Akashi aura became dangerous while his eyes glint with malicious changing his left eye from red to gold, Midorima scowled face became more scarier, and Kise who came back from his shock wore a strained but dangerous dark aura is rising on his back. Kuroko just blink in confusion seeing the state of her friends

“K-Kurokocchi… Why Nijimura staying over last night?” Kise ask, his nickname for Nijimura is gone by the speech

“Oh… That’s because-“ Blush suddenly blooming in Kuroko face as she remembered how embarrassingly weak and vulnerable she is in front of her captain, senior and friend.

‘The only person that I showed that kind of state is only Taiga-kun’ she though as she look away before said

Seeing the redder and widened eyes of Kuroko making the three teenagers flinch as their murderous aura became more scarier resulting the room to be tense and cold.

All of the student move far away from the trio as they look at Kuroko with pleading eyes to stop the tension, but Kuroko to adsorbed in her though not noticed any of it.

That has been a first torture for 1-A class, on all of the subjects. The teacher seems to out earlier than before not wanting to be the target of three scary teenagers who look wanted to kill someone.

And the second torture is when all of Aomine, Momoi and Murasakibara found out about the stay as well. Aomine look like a feral wild animal, Momoi just smiling happily too happily while planning for certain someone dismiss and Murasakibara just eating his snack but there’s a dark shadow behind him along with scary crunching noise.

When all of them back to class, all of 1-A class to 1-C class has tense aura and scary tension making all of the student and teacher that has that class to be scared some sprint away, some faint and the other keep muttering about devil, santan pawn and many other thing.

The last hell is at basketball practice, the practice got more rough and the tension is more heavy. Nijimura who just came with Haizaki shocked with the tense atmosphere

“Whoa whoa!! What the hell happen here?” Haizaki ask seeing the fainted body of third string

“Akashi!! Why all of the third string is fainted? And where is Tetsuya?” ask Nijimura walking towards Akashi and the rest of coach and GoM

“Yeah, Akashi. Where is Tet- Woahhh… hold on… Woi, Shuuzou!! Since when you call the kid by her first name?”

“Huh? Hmm… Since this morning” Nijimura shrug while the room tense aura became more high making all of the player, except GoM and coach look at their obvious captain in utterly despair

‘DON’T SAID THAT SO CAUSALLY!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DONE TO US!!’ all of the though while crying

“this morning?” Aomine grumbled before throw a basketball towards Nijimura with fast pace making all of them shocked, thankful for Nijimura fast reflex he caught it easily

“Woi, captain!! Why in the hell you do in Tetsu house? Staying over when you fucking know that there are only both of you there? Most of all, how in the fucking hell you do to Tetsu that make her calling you with your first name and out right damn it blush when we ask damn it why?” he growl

Silence ensue the room for ten second before all murderous stare directed towards Nijimura himself, even the coach. In Kuroko one month became player, she became someone that respected and idolized by third string to first string, all of them became over protective towards her especially the GoM who though her as their precious friends, coah Sanada and coach Shirogane who though her as daughter and grandchild.

Haizaki look at Nijimura like he had grown two head, somehow the fact that Kuroko going out with any boy or any one hurt Kuroko make him grow mad. Kuroko is like little sister for him, so he never wanted anything happen to her, especially someone making her cry. Truth he is bastard and don’t care about any girl, but he came to care to Kuroko and Momoi though Haizaki think that the latter can protect herself with the way cunning she is.

But, to think that someone wanted to taint that pure and naïve child make his stomach church in displease way. He look at Nijimura with narrowed eyes, if Nijimura doing something but to Kuroko he would make sure that her would beat him.

“Woi, Shuuzou you-“ before Haizaki can finish his word, a soft voice spoke from behind coach Sanada

“Coach, I already make the lemon. If you did like, would you and Shirogane-coach taste it first? Huh? What’s wrong why everyone has a tense atmosphere?”

“Ahhh~ Yo, Tetsuya” Nijimura realise about his chance to tease the whole people in it’s room make his way to Kuroko while grinning.

Akashi watch the whole thing in silent, he is standing beside coach Shirogane who stand beside coach Sanada. He know the look in Nijimura eyes, so without him knowing he moved towards Kuroko and shielding her from Nijimura view.

The GoM seeing Kuroko making a move towards them, Aomine and Momoi in Kuroko left, Kise in Kuroko right, Midorima in front of her beside Akashi while Murasakibara in front  of all of them looking menancing and scary

“Good Afternoon, Shuuzou-nii” that’s answer cae out from Kuroko mouth make all of them, except Akashi, the coach’s, Murasakibara and Nijimura gape in disbelieve

“K-K-Kurokocchi!! NOOO!! Don’t call him with his first name!!” Kise wailed while hugging Kuroko right side making her twitched in annoyance

“WOI!! What’s wrong with her calling my first name, huh? Or could it be that you guys jealous” this make all of them GoM flinched and blush while looking away

“Also, Kise stop holding Tetsuya like that or she would died”

“EEEHHH!! NOOO, KUROKOCCHI!! DON’T COME TO THE LIGHT!! DON’T COME TO THE LIGH-GUUHHH” Kuroko ignite pass Kise making him down insteadly

“Kise-kun, please stop you’re noisy and hurting my ear. Also, Shuuzou-nii stop teasing them” ask Kuroko confused

“Okay okay, princess~” that successfully make Kuroko pout and all of the male and girl look away because how cute she is.

“Anyway, Tetsuya-chan is that true that you and Nijimura has a staying over?”

“Yes, coach Sanada. But, why do everyone asking me that?” Kuroko ask coach Sanada who looking panic on how to explain it to the innocent little girl. Eventually, Shirogane took his place and explain why the girls and boys cannot be together in one room alone.

“Ahh… But, Shuuzou-nii ony doing that to tend m-“ Kuroko stop in her middle speech of defending Nijimura.

Nijimura who noticed the pause now what she had been thinking over came to her and ruffle her hair much to annoyance of Murasakibara and Aomine since Kuroko not slap Nijimura hand away.

“The brat got picked up by thugs last nig-“ before Nijimura finished his word, kuroko immediately cover his mouth.

The whole GoM notice of what happen and look at Kuroko worriedly along with other, Nijimura stare at Kuroko with look that said

‘Let go or I will do something that you don’t want to, Tetsuya’

‘Only of you shut your mouth up, Shuuzou-nii’ both of them keep staring until Akashi break the stare with saying

“Kuroko-chan…… What exactly are you doing last night?” he asked frankly

“And why in world Nijimura said the word of **_thugs_**?” Akashi smile got bigger, Nijimura use Kuroko distraction to uncover his mouth by lick Kuroko hand making her flinch and let go

“That’s disgusting, Shuuzou-nii” Kuroko said blankly, Nijimura just shrugged

“Then don’t do that, brat”

“Ah, As you know this girl last night been picked up by thugs and before you ask why she is not fighting back Haizaki that’s because she got fever last night. So, I bought her home. And because no one home, I though it as my job to look after my number one favorite junior. So, yeah I stayed over and we have a wonderful time bonding as brother and sister” grinned Nijimura like a little fool at the end of his speech.

The GoM and coachs trying to process the information, gone now the jealous feeling they feel and it was change to over protectiveness

“Tetsuya, that’s’ dangerous for a girl to came out at night” berated coach Sanada like a father scolding her child

“That’s right, Tetsu. I know that you are awesome, but you should just call me if you need something”

“Dai-chan is right, Tetsu-kun~ I would also come immediately!!”

“Kurokocchi!! Are you okay now?? Do you need to go to inframary?”

“Kuroko!! You idiot!! I though you better than that, how any time do I must tell you not to do anything reckless. That aside, do you feel any dizziness? Is your fever really went down?”

“Tetsuya, you really are a brat!! Don’t you fucking dare out at night like that damn it!! I know that you’re a feisty girl but don’t do something stupid like that!! On top of it you have a fever”

“Kuroko-chan.. You really expend my expectation on you. But do be careful next time, if you need anything you can call me. We are friends after all, I think I need to buy a gun for you” Akashi sigh, all of other look at him suddenly when he said ‘gun’ while Akashi just look at them smiling innocently

“What’s wrong? Tetsuya is really need a gun, so next time something like that happen she can protect herself if the condition is require her to cannot fight. Also, I would erase the evidence so you guys don’t have to worry” Akashi shrug

‘No no no… That’s what we are worried about’ all of them deadpanned in their mind

“Tetsuya” said Coach Shirogane making Kuroko look at him

“Next time, you need to tell someone if something like that happen again whether is you having fever, sick or being surrounded by suspicious people, okay?” smiling Shirogane with grandfatherly aura Kuroko look stunned for a moment before nodded her head and smiling more brightly than they even she her.

That resulted to major nosebleed and two coach to prepare a gun while shooting all of the male students dark look. That said

‘Look or thinking something disgusting at my daughter/granddaughter and I’ll slaughter you’ Of course Kuroko obvious to all of it.

“… But, of course those thugs should be punished… Hmm, I’ll find them, don’t worry Tetsuya” winked coach Shirogane to Kuroko who deadpanned when all of the male and Momoi in the rooms said ‘YES’ or ‘Count me too’ and in Akashi and Nijimura case ‘gouge their eyes’ to ‘Skin them alive’.

**Three months later~**

Eventually, the practice came more smoothly after the endless training for Kuroko. Her stamina has been increasing than in her boy body much to her shock, but all in all Kuroko no mind it a bit only she always feel guilty every time she must take a bath and all those girly thing.

The GoM (include Kuroko), Momoi, Nijimura and Haizaki became close friend. Haizaki and Kise even created their own style as a partner, even though both of them always fighting. All of them also meet with other Akashi, but they accept him all the same because Kuroko there. Haizaki got out of his delinquent way, thanks to Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Akashi and Nijimura who help him from the other delinquent, teacher and student. The change can be said with Nijimura and Akashi, he became more possessive and protective to Kuroko. But Nijimura is the one who always show it, while Akashi only look at the slide lines and if the things became worse then he will step in.

Coach Sanada clearly declare Kuroko as her adopted daughter much to other Kuroko fansboys displeasure since Coach Sanada is became more over protective. Though Kuroko not mind this, since she never know how father attitude like. The same can be said to the head coach, coach Shirogane who became her grandfather. Sometimes, one of them escort her home or they ask her to stay over their house. Sanada wife (I made this, since in wiki there is no information about it) love Kuroko and also treat her like her own daughter. The same can be said with Shirogane wife .

Next month all of them will have a practice match against other school, after practice Kuroko, Haizaki, Nijimura and Midorima on their way to go home. Since, Momoi drag Aomine because her mother want her to go to shopping, Akashi went to meeting, Kise to modelling and Murasakibara has a family business. The three of them (Nijimura, Haizaki and Midorima) choice to escort Kuroko home first. With much displeasure of Coach Sanada since he doesn’t want his daughter get tainted by stupid fool beast.

While Haizaki and Kuroko went to buy a steamed bun for four of them, Nijimura and Midorima waiting in front of the waiting train

“The train is pretty late” said Nijimura

“Its seems that there is dispute in the line that make the train late” comment Midorima

“Yeah.. You are really acknowledge about that, aren’t you?”

“… I like watching news, then Oha-Asa” Midorima nod

Nijimura take a look at Midorima before he stare at Kuroko

‘He look like a strict and tsundere type… While Tetsuya blunt and fearless girl, though she is not really fearless’ Nijimura though while having flashback about Tetsuya teary eyes and how she look so vulnerable and lost that make him want to hold her and protect her from anything.

_“Where do you want to go?”_

“…-senpai?”

“Huh?”

“*sigh* I was just… I was just asking is something happen when you at Kuroko house three months ago? It-It’s not like I worried or anything!!!” Midorima exclaim with a blush in his face making Nijimura chuckle

“Yeah, I know… Well, why do you want to know about it Midorima?”

“Huh?”

“I ask why do you want to know about what happen between us?” Nijimura eyes became narrowed as his face turned to serious there’s mysterious dark shadow behind him making Midorima shocked at the other question and attitude

“I-I...”

“If you said that you are not care about Tetsuya, then why? Why you wanted to know about what happen?” Nijimura ask Midorima darkly

“T-That’s..”

“What would you do if something really happen between the both of Tetsuya and me?”

“W-What??!! What do you mean by that Nijimura-senpai?!!” Midorima without thinking grabbed Nijimura by the crock of his uniform

Midorima doesn’t know why but he felt his heart clenched and he felt mad, it is same feeling like when Kuroko announce that she and Nijimura stayed together along with how Kuroko address the other.

But this… there is something else in Midorima heart, he doesn’t know why he felt like that but at that time he felt

Fear

_‘Abandon’ whisper foreign voice in his mind as he had a flash of someone but all of it only black and white, he could not see the face but he heard the voice. He heard what he said_

_“You could only pass, what’s good in that? You need to shoot if you want to win. You are nothing but a burden”_

Widened his eyes, Midorima let go of Nijimura as he tried to calm himself and when he calm he look at the other with strict face

“Please, don’t tease me, Nijimura-senpai. I’m sorry about my behavior just now, but what Kuroko do is her own responsibility”

“… She is different from other. She is strong yet weak, fearless yet scared, comforting yet lonely, and happy yet…”

“Sad? Is that what you want to talk about Midorima?”

“N-no!! I want to said that if you only want to hurt her then you better get away from her! She is not someone who would cry even if you said meant thing or hurt her!!”

“Eeehh.. Not hurt huh? What do you think you know about Kuroko? You are nothing but a hypocrite, all of you brats is” sneer Nijimura making Midorima froze

“You don’t know anything about me or her, so I suggest you to shut up, Nijimura-senpai”

“Why? So that you guys could ignore the sadness and loneliness that Tetsuya truly feel? Like how-“

“Ignore? Do you think that we are not hurt too?? Kuroko always hiding her own emotion, I always admire her because she is so weak yet she is so strong at same time!! But I also hate that fact of her!! I hate how she always seems to know us…I hate how she always seems to know about me!! When we don’t know anything about her, why do you speak like it is our fault??!! Kuroko… Kuroko not scared of anything, yet she is scared about something. Do you know how frustrating that is?? Like when she helped other without thinking of herself. If she really wanted to get injured she should not bother to get close to other!!” Midorima huff after he said those word, he just blurtered those word out of his own control.

Midorima look at the widened eyes of Nijimura and look at back there Kuroko stand with Haizaki, Akashi, Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara. Midorima widened his eyes when he see Kuroko stand there.

Kuroko stand there frozen in place, she cannot move. Her body feel like it has been frozen to the spot, she wanted to run away. She wanted to speak, but… Her voice cannot came out.

‘Same… Is all same like that time in the past… Like Mother and Father, like GoM... Scared… I’m Scared… Taiga… Nash… Someone please… Stop this’ Kuroko though became jumble as she step back shocking all of them when there is tears in her eyes.

“I-I..” her eyes became lost before any of them can do anything a male voice call Kuroko from distance. Making all of their attention, except Akashi and Nijimura who still look at Kuroko turn to the sound of the voice

“WOI!! TETSUYA!!” Kuroko know this voice clearly

“Shut the hell up, monkey!! You destroy my ear drum”

“Taiga, Nash is right. Also, it already night you should not shout like that”

“Yeah yeah… I’m just happy that I’m be able to meet, Tetsu… Tet-“

“Woi, monkey don’t you dare shout again… Huh, you are not shouting? What’s wrong? Woi!!”

There stand Kagami Taiga with his dark red hair and eyes, tall and tan body looking worried when he see Kuroko face up closer. Along with Nash and Himuro.

Kagami who came closer snatch Kuroko from them and hold her in his arms,

Fear

Fear is scary thing you know, especially watching the person that’s important to you got snatched away by other.

That’s the first time all of them felt the fear that rushing through their vein,

Akashi clenched his pants to calm himself, Midorima and Murasakibara arms twitched, Nijimura and Haizaki widened their eyes, Kise and Momoi narrowed their eyes but most of all.

Aomine

Aomine felt like someone snatching someone important from him, seeing Kuroko in the tan male arms. A voice sounding in GoM mind

_‘You abandon him again’_

‘What’s wrong?’ ask Bokushi in Akashi mind, he is the only one except Haizaki and Nijimura who still not frozen by the word. Since the word spoken only in the current Akashi and that is Oreshi mind.

_‘You abandon him again’_

The voice came to said again this type Bokushi hear it, the word making Bokushi widened his eyes with something that the current Akashi feel and that is

**Fear**

**Fear of abandonment**

As they see Kuroko also hugging the foreign man and refused to look at them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading~  
> Comment and critic from any from is accepted ~


	10. Fear part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning agints Jabberwock team, Kuroko went home with happy smile. Much to his displeasure, when he wake up he found himself shirk...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And since when his hair longer!!  
> He will kill Aomine and Kise if this is one of their prank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic~  
> Well, English is my second language so sorry for error and grammar ^^

**Author POV**

Everything went quiet as Kuroko lay in Kagami protective hold as GoM, Haizaki, and Nijimura looked at him with distrust and some annoyance. Kagami too, looking at the GoM with unpredictable gaze, his aura change to malicious and blood lust. But, that's gone as fast as Nash slap his head making him blink his eyes and look at Nash with annoyance with Nash reply with same look

"Don't hug her tightly, idiot" Nash snarl "You cut her oxygen" Nash look at the now fainted Kuroko, with that, Kagami became panic and shake her body which earned him another hit from his brother, Tatsuya this time

"Taiga, don't shake her.. You make her more dizzy" frown Tatsuya as he snatch Kuroko from Kagami hold, then he adjust his hold on Kuroko making it to princess hold. This make Momoi nosebleed at the perfect picture of princess that being carried by her prince.

Lucky for Kuroko, she had ended up fainted when Kagami hug her too tight or She would died in embarrassment and wat to kill a certain **red headed tiger** for his _idiotness_. Though, Kagami still won't be lucky cause when Kuroko wake up later he would be the first one that taste Kuroko ignited pass first. 

Sensing the atmosphere that turned cold, Tatsuya looked at Nash who sigh and look at the brat-I mean GoM, Nijimura and Haizaki with annoyance and tiredness he said

"It's fucking better to get her to the damn it home first, cause it would not be good for her to sleep in this stupid freaking weather. Also, it would not be fucking good for her damn it reputation to stand her with bunch of fucking stupid brats of male. Come on monkey, lover-boy" Nash the process to turn away when he see Nijimura nod in understanding, he look for brief second toward Kuroko sleeping face before he walk away toward her home.

'This brat will be the dead of me, sooner or later' Nash sigh in his heart, then looked at the darker sky

The walk is silence, Kise not used to this kind of silence. He is worried with Kuroko but he can't said anything seeing the tensing of the new welcomer and the look from Nijimura and Akashi that he received. He doesn't know what happen that make Kuroko suddenly fainted like that, because when he and other got there later they already see that Kuroko is freezing along with Midorima and Nijimura look so shocked. 

Aomine looked at Kuroko that sleep in Tatsuya hold, then looked at his own hand. Somehow he feel his heart ache without him knowing the reason, he felt like someone that important to him being taken away by someone else. He doesn't like this feeling, especially that read head who call his best friend (Kuroko) with his first name and look familiar with her, for the first time in his life he feel like he is losing to something that he doesn't he cause or what is it.

Murasakibara look at Kuroko that sleeping on Himuro hold the whole walk, he never let his gaze stray away from her form. He always worried Kuroko would get hurt, because of that he always stand beside her when they are in crown or just stand beside her when something dagerous going to happen. When he sees Kuroko tear fallen after he got to where she is, somehow he feel indescribable anger, ache and sorrow. He want to make it stop, Murasakibara may look like deranged kid, but he has kind heart and Kuroko is the one who know this.

Haizaki look at the brat that grown on him and has special place to his heart, without him knowing how or why. Haizaki first though of the girl is that she is weak looking but that change when he see those incredible pass, then he start getting interest in her. Then it change to friendship before Haizaki feel like he need to protect this girl, never let other hurt her, and just to see that he along with Aomine start to beat those bully that hate Kuroko. Never he though that something like this would happen, he is worried about Kuroko. More than that he feel danger when he see the gold haired tattoed man, named Nash. He feel that he has same vibe like him but much more danger, he wanted to ask how Kuroko know this kind of guy. But he puss that though aside as he look at Kuroko and sigh.

In middle of their walk, Akashi suddenly stop and tell Momoi, Kise, Murasakibara and Aomine to get home first. This of course draw many objections from the said people. But after awhile he managed to make them went home. 

"Heh... You are smart brat" said Nash to Akashi, he know why Akashi told those four to go home first. Then process his walk.

When all of them already at Kuroko home, Tatsuya gently lay Kuroko on sofa before cover her with one blanket that Kagami offer to him. It all turn quite before, Akashi narrowed his eye at Midorima direction who kept his head low the whole time

"Midorima, care to tell me what's happen?" his eyebrow raise as dark aura surround him, when he see Kuroko cry both him and his other personality feel their whole body freezing before it turned numb. The same feeling like he got when he hear his mother dead. It take his whole will to suppress Bokushi furry. He look at Midorima and feel Bokushi cold furry rising and before Bokushi or Midorima could said anything, Nijimura stand between them and explain of what happen.

After Nijimura finish, Kagami grab Midorima so fast that Midorima has no time to react before saying

" **You!!** How dare you said that!! do you know that-"  Before Kagami finish his word, Kuroko stir in her sleep.

 

**Kuroko POV**

 

_Kuroko stand in dark place in front of her, there stood a young boy, his past self. His younger self look so lonely, no one was there with him, he is crying with no tear. Then suddenly a hand reach up to him. A girl with blue hair, Kuroko stood there confused he never see this girl, who is she? Kuroko can't see her face since her back facing toward him._

_The young Kuroko stood up and smile at the girl figure, before he process tell her anything with width smile._

_Clench_

_Kuroko feel his heart clench at that smile, he feel he is connected to the girl. He reach out his hand towards the figure but his hand got past and suddenly everything gone. She blink her eyes, before the scene change to when he is bullied after he got on Team Basketball with GoM then he see the same girl but more mature than before. Though Kuroko still cannot see her face, the girl warp her arm around Kuroko past self. This confused him more, since he never remember this scene. The girl slowly turn towards Kuroko but he could not see any of her face only angry frown on her lips before those lips shout_

_"GO AWAY!! SAVE YOURSELF"_

_Kuroko widened his eyes as the scene change again this time it was a mansion got burned, there stood GoM and Nash team. Kuroko gasp in fright, this scene.._

"-tsu...-stuya!!TETSUYA"

 

**Author POV**

Kuroko eyes open, he look around to see a concerned face of Midorima, Akashi, Nijimura, Haizaki, Nash, Tatsuya and Kagami. Nash is the one who hold her,

"Breath girl, damn it breath" Nash said while holding Kuroko shoulder to steady her.

"It's okay, everything okay" Nash whispered in low voice before he wipe the tear that slowly fall on her face

"Breath, okay... Now, woi you brat-pointed at Haizaki who stand near kitchen-bring me a fucking drink now" hearing that Haizaki wanted to retort, before Nash said "It's for Tesuya" 

With that 4 word Haizaki get the water and give it to Nash.

"Now, look at me-Nash raised Kuroko face to look at him-drink" Nash order Kuroko, seeing the reluctant look Nash eyes narrowed 

"Drink now, Tetsuya. You look like a shit" Kuroko sigh at Nash word before she drink the water that being feed to her by Nash gentle hand. After that, Kuroko felt more calm

"You okay no?" Nash uncharacteristically said softly and caress Kuroko head gently, Kuroko nod at his question. But this action got narrowed eyes by Akashi and Nijimura who look at them with uncredisable gaze. 

"Yo, Tetsuya you okay now?" ask Kagami softly looking at Kuroko 

"Yes, I'm sorry for worrying you" Kuroko who process to bow got hold by Nijimura who smile gently at her

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Listen Tetsu-chan, what Midorima said before.. please don't take it to heart, I'm the one who push him like that. With that being be said, I'm so sorry" Nijimura bowed at shocked Kuroko

"Though I kinda agree of some word that Midorima said about you only hide your pain. But, well this is awkward.... Listen here, whatever happen, we, me, Haizaki, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, and Kise will be there for you. So, you can take your time to tell us what's wrong and what's your fear with" Nijimura hold Kuroko hand and said softly 

"If you don't want to, that's also okay, you can tell it to other that you can trust... But, remember this... No one will hurt you as long as we-no I live. So, anything that you fear we will make it disappear" 

This proclamation got nod from other. Kuroko feel so touched and annoyed at same time. But then she remembered how Kagami make her fainted, and after saying Thank you to Nijimura, Kuroko came to Kagami.

"Taiga, you idiot- _ignite pass_ " with that word Kagami crunch down to the floor

"Don't hug girl with your sumo strengh, or they will be fainted" with a nod Kuroko sit back to sofa

"You-You-You damn... Ugghh" Kagami then pass out from the pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm so sorry for the late update and the grammar >_<  
> Second, I would like to say thank you for all the reviewer, all the reader and all the kudos you give me >^<  
> Third, I want to ask if one of you would like to be my beta reader for this story? If you did, please message me...
> 
> >^<"THANK YOU FOR YOU ALL, LOVE YOU & HAVE GOOD DAY">^<


	11. Introducing and Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning against Jabberwock team, Kuroko went home with a happy smile. Much to his displeasure, when he wakes up he found himself shirk...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And since when his hair longer!!  
> He will kill Aomine and Kise if this is one of their pranks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic~  
> Well, English is my second language soo sorry for error and grammar ^^

**Author PoV**

After Kagami fainted, all men there snicker at Kuroko innocent expression as if saying 'it's not her fault', before Akashi push Midorima in front of Kuroko. Kuroko blinked her eyes as she looks at guilt and worries in Midorima eyes before she could ask Midorima already bowed his head

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I won't say that it was impulse at the moment because I really hurt you with my word and I didn't mean too. You are the first person to reach me and befriend me. I know that the word I was said is rude and I'm out of my boundaries, but... I really want you to open and be at ease a little with us, maybe you don't notice it but you really look sad and on guard when you with me, Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, and Kise, we don't know what makes you like that, and I just don't want you to be also free like when you with Nijimura-senpai, Haizaki-senpai, and Momoi when you are with us... You can say that I was jealous" Midorima embarrassed when she explained the last word, all of them look at him with amused expression, except Kuroko who look shocked

"... Since you know me first before Nijimura-senpai, Haizaki-senpai, and Momoi, you like the first friend that I have and the jealousy seeing you more open with them than when you with me making me kind of confused, angry and disappointed, but what Nijimura-senpai said is right... No matter what happens, I will be there for you, and I could say the same as others. So... If you want to punish me or scream at me or punch me is okay as long as you do not hate me or ignored me... I'm really I'm sorry for what I did" bowed Midorima once more toward silent Kuroko

"I'm sorry, Midorima-kun... I don't that you felt like that and I'm sorry about how sad and on guard I'm when I'm with you" Kuroko smile apologizing toward Midorima while helping him to stand straight "... You see Midorima-kun, it's not that I don't like you guys or hate you... It's just that you remember me about someone although they not here, sometimes I felt sad and on guard because of that, I know that I cannot tell you guys now but it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that this matter it's really cut deep in me and I don't want to talk about something like this right now... Also, the one that should apologize is me actually to make you felt like that, I'm really sorry and to worry you guys, I'm so sorry. " As Kuroko wanted to bow Akashi hold her

"You don't have too, Kuroko-chan... Just like Nijimura said before, we will wait for you, and I know that you will eventually tell us the reason someday. Even though I don't really like the idea of not knowing anything I feel like it will be worth it" Akashi said smiling gently at Kuroko who nodded her head

The atmosphere turns calm now before Kagami who suddenly get up and snatch Kuroko from Akashi to shook her

"You!!!" He exclaimed a little annoyed by Kuroko because of the ignite pass earlier "Aren't you get more and more violent with me??!! How could you ignite pass your partner like that Tetsuya!!" he shouts at the girl who looks at him with a blank face as she tried to shrug him off, before Haizaki shout

"PARTNER??!! Woi!! What do you mean by that??" Ask him, there is this nagging feeling in his heart and clench around his heart when he hears Kagami word about partner

"Don't tell me you guys are GOING OUT!!" He exclaims then horrified by the thought. And just like that, Kuroko find herself surrounded by Midorima, Akashi, Nijimura, and Haizaki

"Huh?? Like the brat will be going out with a monkey like him?? What he said is about partner on basketball, they both like what is called?" asked Nash to Kuroko

"Light and Shadow" Kuroko answered proudly

"Light? Shadow? what do you mean by that Kuroko-chan?" ask Akashi little curious

"I mean that while Kaga-Taiga is ace in the team, I will be his support like a shadow. His strength in playing basketball is like a light that matched with my style as a shadow on the court." Kuroko explained making Akashi impressed at Kuroko who happy to be a shadow,

'Well her style matched the name actually' Bokushi said

'Hmm... She will be good pawn' Oreshi said, hearing that Bokushi reply it with an aghast look

'... Oreshi you really should be true to your heart more'

'What do you mean?'

'You said pawn but you meaning is a friend right? and you are kind of awe with her. Just admit it' Bokushi answered with giggle seeing the growling face of his counterpart

"That kind of a good idea actually," said Akashi smiling at Kuroko

"Yes, my best friend and captain is the one who comes up with those so I just continue using it for my own style" for a while there is sad look in Kuroko eyes that make both Akashi heart clench

"Anyway, an introduction is needed... Guys, the one with red hair and split eyebrow is Kagami Taiga, my partner or my light in basketball, he kind of like Mother hen like Midorima-kun and Akashi-kun" introducing Kuroko while pointing at Kagami who had ticked mark

"Who said I am a mother-"

"Next-"

"Woi!! Don't ignore me, Tetsuya!!"

"-is the one with gold hair, wow Nash-kun, your hair is getting golden than last time I see it," Kuroko said while looking at Nash hair with sparkle eyes, don't judge her, is just that she always like Nash hair, because it's really cool. Actually, Kuroko wants to have hair like that and sometimes he is jealous of Kise and Nash because of their hair. Though she loves her hair is just that it seems gold will make her manlier?

Nash who sees Kuroko look sighed before ruffled Kuroko hair

'Her hair became softer than when she is a boy, it's just like a silk' Nash though before he said

"You also have beautiful hair, brat" he gruff seeing the pout in Kuroko face he could not help but chuckle, a deep man chuckle "Don't give me that face, just because I call you beautiful" Nash then look at the other with 'wtf are you looking at' different from her gentle look that he gives to Kuroko

"My name is Nash Gold Jr, you brats could call me Nash, I'm here as a babysitter of this two brat" he growls dangerously

"Nash-kun stops it, don't bother with him guys, even though he looks like that, he actually softly even if he has a foul-mouthed, he actually has a kind heart. Like Haizaki-senpai" Kuroko re-introduce Nash who grumbles

"Really, Tetsuya? you will make my bad dangerous man image gone away. Stop that" he said but his eyes softer than when he talks with other

"It's not my business, I just state the truth. And if it really has gone then it's okay because Nash-kun is not really a bad boy anyway" Kuroko shrug then pointed at Himuro who smile at her

"And his... Tatsuya-kun, do you want to do your introduction or you want me to introduce you to them?" ask Kuroko making Kagami ticked

"Why you give him option but I don't get any option??!!" growl Kagami

"Because you are bakagami-kun" Kuroko answered simply like it was explaining the whole thing making the guys amused, except Kagami who ticked

"I'll do the introduction, thank you for asking, Testuya-chan... Hi guys, my name is Himuro Tatsuya. Me, Nash and Kagami are from the U.S we are here because of Kgami constant Nagging of wanting to meet with Tetsuya-chan. Nice to meet you" said Himuro smiling a little

"Okay then, we are next my name is Nijimura Shuuzou, Testuya captain in basketball Teiko team and her self-proclaimed cool brother" Nijimura grin at Kurooko who reply with a small smile

"Then me next, my name is Haizaki the cooler senpai, the cooler brother of Tetsuya. And if you keep your eyes looking at my sister I might as well gouge your eyes, weird eyebrow" said Haizaki looking at Kagami Nijimura with a smirk then Kagami with narrowed eyes, making Kuroko giggle. And of course the guys hear her giggle, but somehow Nijimura and Nash little irked by it because it's not they who make her giggle like that. Though they still smile, after all, the guys love hearing the stoic girl laugh, smile and giggle. It was as if the aura turned warm and welcomed. But then Kagami twitched

"WHO YOU CALL WIRD EYEBROW HUH?" snarl Kagami

"But you do not deny that you have been looking at Kuroko-chan" Akashi pointed out making Kagami a cough and look at anywhere

"N-No... I don't" Kagami answered while stuttered a little

'No matter who Akashi, he is still scary' Kagami thought

'Akahi and Haizaki-senpai are really keen when someone keeps looking at Kuroko, and Haizaki-senpai will point it out then Akashi will say something then Nijimura, Kise and Aomine will do something... They are really overprotective of Kuroko' Midorima though before looking at Kuroko '... Well I cannot blame them'

"My name is Midorima Shintarou, my star sign is Cancer and today lucky item is red scissor. Oha Asa said that Cancer will rank four today, but Leo will rank last. I suggest you if you want to keep your eyes attach to your body then you better stop looking before you know who will use my scissor do something that you thought will he do, nanodayo" Midorima advised while looking at paled Kagami then Akashi who look at his lucky item with gold glint in his eye then look at Kagami again. Kagami after receiving the message look at Himuro who shake at him amused

"My name is Akashi Seijuurou, it's nice to finally meet with Kuroko friends, she told us a lot about you actually. And I could see why" Akashi nod at them, while Haizkai looks at Nash with the suspicious look. Nash who noticed his look turn towards him and said

"... Look while it last, I know that I am a piece of hot shit. But sorry I don't swing that way" Nash arrogantly smirk at Haizaki who got irked

"I DON'T SWING THAT WAY EITHER AND IM MORE HOTTER THAN YOU!! And, stop looking at me like that Tetsuya... Really? I'm not swinging that way or interest with him" he looks at Kuroko in dismay when he notices that Kuroko kind of believe at what Nash said

"Come on, Haizaki~ Don't deny it~" tease Nijimura 'That's for making my sister Tetsuya giggle before I could make her' he thought

"That's right Haizaki-senpai, we won't judge you, nanodayo... It's not like I care about you or anything, nanodayo. But we will accept you the way you are" Midorima continue, although what Midorima said make Haizaki moved but it kind of ticked him

"That's right, Haizaki~ Don't be shy, we won't judge your love life" continue Akashi who give Haizaki grin making him more ticked

"DAMN IT YOU ALL I SAID NO!!! STOP ENCOURAGE TETSUYA TO BELIEVE THAT!! And Tetsuya, I'm don't like him really... The reason why I look at him because he looks dangerous, where you meet him anyway?" he continued to ask Kuroko softly

"Well, I meet him when my team vs with his, we got a bad impression but after the tournament, we got to know each other. And although Nash-kun is rough and always curse it's his way to express himself, also he kind of kind, gentle and warm when you know him actually. And he cool also, the girls love him because of his rough way" smile Kuroko "Nash-kun is Nash-kun after all" she continues making Nash happy and embarrassed by Kurokok point of view of him. As Nash pat Kuroko in the head, he doesn't notice a growl from both Nijimura and Haizaki. Himuro who already know Kuroko for three months really amused by her, it's not wondered why Nash and Kagami warped around her finger that because she is an odd girl, actually Kuroko also have him warped around her finger

"Anyway, where are you guys staying? Why do you guys not tell me that you will come to Japan? How about school?" Kuroko ask them, Kagami awkwardly scratch the back of his head, while Nash scowl at him and Tatsuya sigh

"It's a long story... We want to give you a surprise, and actually we arrived yesterday, but Kagami kind of forgot your address then we stay at hotel thinking to search you tomorrow morning only to find we wake up too late then in rush Kagami just grab sleeping Nash and Me after that run to search you, only to find himself in nowhere and forgot to buy the hotel address and money also phone. So, when we wake up Nash kind of almost want to last out to him, before Kagami kind of see you then you know the rest" Himuro explain shortly

"Yeah, the damn it monkey don't know that I starving!!! Thankfully we meet you or I will roast him!!" Nash growl at Kagami before looking at Tetsuya "Testuya, cook me a food"

"I'll but first... Taiga-kun... I cannot say anything, I'm speechless really... How about Takeru-Ojii-san-Why are you giving me those pleading eyes, Taiga-kun?" Kuroko ask in disbelieve

"You know, Tetsuya... How about you cal-"

"No"

"Wh-"

"No"

"I'm still not finished tal-"

"Absolutely no, it's your mistake Taiga-kun"

"B-But!! BUT HE IS MORE GENTLE WITH YOU!!" Kagami shout afraid that Kuroko would cut him off again

"That's because Tetsuya is more sensible, monkey" Nash answered making Kagami ticked

"And because your father wanted a daughter... And you don't have a girlfriend at the moment so... Just accept it Taiga~ Also, Tetsuya-chan is a lovable person who won't like her?" ask Himuro and pat Kuroko head which Kuroko pout at

"I'm not" Kuroko then walk to the kitchen

"You guys should stay here than it already dinner time, also... I will call Takeru-ojii-san after dinner so stop pouting and help me with cook" said Kuroko to Kagami who grin

"I'm helping too/Me too/Count me in," said Himuro, Haizaki, and Nijimura

"Kuroko-chan I'll hel-"

"No, Akashi-kun you could sit or prepare the table... You don't have to help us in cooking that's mean you two Nash-kun, Midorima-kun... God forbid you guy step at my kitchen" growl Kuroko at the end making the three sweatdrop

"It's that a demand I hear, Tetsuya?" Oreshi comes out startled Kagami and Nash, while Himuro look shocked seeing the now red and gold eyes Akashi with a different attitude. But he kind of suggests that it must be Akashi different personality since his uncle is a doctor he has to meet someone that has a double personality like Akashi. And other like Midorima, Nijimura and Haizaki already know this Akashi and they accept him the same with Kuroko accept all of them. So it's don't really bother them

"No, Akashi-kun. It was a fact and I just don't want a murder to happen in my house. Also, please don't say 'I'm different from him, I could do what he cannot do, after all, I'm absolute' Don't give me that smug face Akahi-kun. The last time you did the cook, Aomine-kun and Kise got to the hospital because the food poisoned. both you and he are the same. So, be a good person and sit there" Kuroko said sighing a little when she sees annoyed look on Akashi when he hears the last word

"I'm not a dog Tetsuya" he growls

"You are not, who taught you as one"

"You said the last word like you did to a dog" He narrowed his eyes while Kuroko just stays calm, and other looks frighten except Himuro, Nijimura, and Nash since they know Kuroko could handle this Akashi.

"Akashi-kun please don't start, I said that because you kind of like a boy that throw tantrums" this ticked Akashi but before he could say anything Kuroko continues with "If you do that, then I'll make your miso soup along with oolong tea and a red velvet cookies that I make for Murasakibara-kun yesterday" Kuroko bargain along with

"...make it tomorrow too," Oreshi said looking at Kuroko with a cold look, but to a person that knows him there is soft, gentle and longing in his voice and eyes

"Tomorrow too, then" agree Kuroko making Oreshi smile, the smile that always reserves for Kuroko only. Before Bokushi back to control

"Sorry about that kuroko-chan~ He kind of wanting to talk to you, after you fainted he got worried" explain Akashi while smiling at Kuroko who smile back

After the dinner ready, Kuroko told them they could have stayed over, so they did just that because they don't really trust Kagami who they know have a little crush on obvious Kuroko. While Kuroko call Kagami father

"Good Morning Takeru-Ojii-san, I'm sorry to disrupt you. I want to inform that Taiga-kun, Tatsuya-kun, and Nash-kun is at my house. They already arrive yesterday but because Kagami kind of forget my address they got to sleep in hotel and choice to search me tomorrow but because they got up late, Taiga-kun kind of rushed while holding still sleeping Nash-kun and Himuro-kun. He forgot to bring his hotel address and a money, luckily he meet me this night." Kuroko explains everything not wanting Takeru to reply. There is a quiet voice before a deep soft and gentle male voice answer

"Good Morning, Tetsu-chan sweetheart, I'm sorry for the trouble that my idiot son has caused you. Tetsu-chan sweetheart could you give this phone to the brat? I know that he makes you call me so that I won't mad at him, that boy needs to be toughed up" said Takeru softly

"Okay, Takeru-ojii-san. But please be gentle, okay?" Kuroko asks making Takeru sigh and Kagami look at her with gratitude

"I'll try" Takeru could never say no to Kuroko since he meets Kuroko when Himuro, Kagami, and Nash have a video call with Kuroko, Takeru always has adored Kuroko like his own daughter that needs to be protected, so whenever Himuro, Kagami or Nash has a problem with Takeru, they always ask Kuroko to talk to him first and the result is? Takeru emotion always in check and he never mad at them.

After receiving the phone Kagami talk with Takeru, Kuroko comes to other and chatting. After Kagami finish, he grins at Kuroko,

"I know I always could count on you partner~" he does the ritual fits thing. While the other look amused at Kagami "Oooh... By the way, an old man said he will send you a new vanilla milkshake recipe and new milk and new brand vanilla from Belgia that he found when he is on his overseas job. Also, he wanted me to tell you that he will send a gun for you" Kagami last word making Kuroko blink confusedly

"Gun? for what?"

"For killing the wolf or he will personally come here to kill them himself, really he really protective of you" Kagami grin

"Yes and I always appreciate it. But Taiga-kun, there is no wolf here. I'm not living in the forest, did Takeru-ojii-san thought that I'm living near the forest?" ask Kuroko innocently while tilting her head

"No, Tetsuya... What is father mean if someone bothering you or guy make a pass on you" Kagami awkwardly explained

"but I don't have someone bothering me, also they are a person, not wolf Kagami-kun... and what I know a guy that makes pass on me is in basketball team when we are playing and practicing basketball? Why I need a gun for that?" Kuroko asks more confused

"Kuroko-chan, what he means is when a male looks you in an inappropriate way or asking you out on date or bullying you. Wolf is a word used as slang for male" Akashi explain

'Kuroko-chan is really innocent and dense'

'She will be eaten someday by those stupid idiotic and barbaric wolf, you must never let that to happen' answer Oreshi

'Carefully now, Ore... I hear a caring in those words' Bokushi teased

'shut up!'

"Ohh... But, I have a low presence also I'm not that pretty so it's will be okay. And the last time I got someone ask me out is when Momoi-chan suddenly grab the guy hand and-" Kuroko got cut off by the guys

"Wow... Wait there, Tetsuya... What do you mean by asking you out? Who is the guy? and when?" ask Haizaki with a sadistic smile

"Well, at lunch when me and Momoi walk to the bathroom, also yesterday and the day after that. Total only twelve I think?" Kuroko has cute thinking face, but the guys could only gap at the information as they protectiveness kicking in

"Kuroko-chan could you explain his characteristic?" Akashi ask with sweat smile while Oreshi got quiet and planning about something while smiling sadistically in his head

"Tetsuya, what class he is in?" Nijimura asks casually but there is a dangerous glint in his eyes 'WHO IN THE HELL DARED TO SEE HIS PRECIOUS LOVABLE BELOVED SISTER THAT WAY!! I OUGHT TO GIVE THEM A LESSON' That word that has been shouting at his head,

"Kuroko, why you do not tell us?" Midorima ask worriedly while thinking that he should really buy a voodoo doll of every male in their school increase of something like this happen again and thinking that he also should finish his 'special pervert spray' for Kuroko

"Brat, who is these guys actually? do you know where they live?" Nash ask there is casually like Nijimura but he has the same mind like Oreshi and Midorima, only he thought that he will tell Kagami father to send not just gun but also stun gun and should have clean any evidence.

"Tetsuya, what is those male saying? and who are them?" ask Himuro wit worried look, he knows guys, and he worried for Kuroko greatly and if someone not worthy of her hurt or has her as a girlfriend then he will break them. He knows that cruel but he only wants the best for Kuroko, except if Kuroko and the guy really love each other.

"Tetsuya, you should be more careful!! That guy is a wolf, you could just get eaten!! who is them? where they live?" ask Kagami no bothering to hide a scowl and worry in his face. He should have to know that this would happen since in their last time Kuroko actually has fanboys and fangirls that built a fucking damn it temple in secret for him and those people is really a high intelligent stalker, even Akashi has difficulty tracking them.

Kuroko just look at them confused as to what they saying since they said it at the same time before he remembers Akashi word about wolf

"Akashi-kun, Nash-kun, Taigun-kun, Shuuzou-nii, Haizaki-senpai, Midorima-kun... You guys said that wolf is slag for a man... Those this mean that you guys are a wolf?" she asks innocently while tilting her head, and just like that it stops all the guys from saying anything and look at Kuroko with an underable look.

 

**At Somewhere Else**

"*Hachoo*WHy do I feel like my cute daughter Tetsu-chan is being surrounded by a wolf?" ask Takeru who happily shopping for a gun

"NO!! TESTU!!!" Aomine who sleep suddenly wake up as he keeps breathing hard, he felt like his partner is with a wolf right now

Murasakibara who eating his dinner while looking outside the window, still worried about Kuroko, suddenly snapped his fork "Ah... I get a bad feeling about Kuro-chin condition, I should call her after this"

"Testu-kun~ someone is with my Tetsu-kun right now... I hope the boys will protect him from any wolf" Momoi sigh while continue to make a plan on how to get rid of Tetsuya Stalker

"I should buy this for Kurokocchi... I hope she is okay now, but why do I felt that Kurokocchi is with some impure wolf? Nahh... must be my imagination" said Kise as he keeps ruming through shop online to buy spray, stun gun, a tracker, and many things for self-defense for Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading~  
> Sorry for the long waited update~
> 
> Comment and critic from any from is accepted ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading~  
> Comment and critic from any from is accepted ~


End file.
